


Salty, tasty, spicy.

by Renasy



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renasy/pseuds/Renasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Alliance Academy, where students of biotic and physical excellence are studying. An alternate universe with no reapers, no catalyst. Just our boys and girls helping, hating, loving, rutting on each other.</p><p>*IN PROGRESS, update august 2015*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weirdo Haircut.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this is going ._.  
> So, just sharing it for whoever would like to read it.

Today was the first day of school for John Shepard, and his first time in the Alliance Academy. And, even if, it’s the first year for everyone in his class, he arrived in middle of spring, so, whatever what he will do, for the next week, and probably month, he will always be the new kid. The one people will certainly not be pleased to offer a free tour of the school.

His tutor, David Edward Anderson accompanied him for this important day. He knocked on the director’s door and heard a “come in”.  
Mister Donnel Udina was an old man, with a severe expression. When Shepard sat down with his tutor, he put the rules straight.  
  
“I know who you are. I read your record. You are a brilliant kid, but a punk!” He fisted the table. “And let me get this straight to you! Here, you cannot do whatever you want, you heard me? Lucky you, Mister Anderson is your tutor, and one of the teacher of this school. I’m sure he will have a good influence on you.” He turns his face to Anderson. “You recommended him, to us. The Council wasn’t that much keen on the idea, and I had to do a forcing. He got his chance. Put him straight in his place! Or I might make him waltz!”  
  
Shepard snort, and covered quickly his mouth, Udina shot him a glare.  
  
“Udina, don’t worry, the boy isn’t bad; He didn’t have the conducive environment, that your notorious school has”.  
  
Udina face softened and brightened, the man sure loved to be praised. Shepard took note of this.  
The old man redressed his back, opened a file with Shepard photo on it, stamped, gave it to Anderson who signed it, and then to Shepard, who signed it as well.  
  
Then, the director took out a small card and said “This is your student card, don’t lose it.” He waved the paper on Shepard's nose. Shepard took it, and put it in his wallet.  
  
“Welcome Shepard to the Alliance Academy” Anderson said, with a fatherly smile. They left the room and walked in the hall.

“You will be well here.” Anderson assured him.

“Yes, sir.”

“Call me Anderson, son. And don’t mind Udina, he is all talk, but no bite.”

“Does he wave his tail?”

“Shepard.” Anderson scolded, but you could see a smile twitching on his lips.

Once, presented to everyone in his class, he sat next to a guy with long hair. The man stared at him with haughty manner, probably evaluating him, then smirked.

What the fuck? He thought, if you have something to say, then say it, jackass!

And during all the period, the guy didn’t stop staring at Shepard. Was he checking him out? Does he had something stuck on his face? Or was he a new target for a bully?

Shepard felt unease. He didn’t want to give trouble to Anderson. But he needed to know.

“W-what?” He said in a hoarse voice, taking his courage in hands.

“Nothing, you’re pretty” the dark-haired guy said.

“W...hat…?”

In the same time, the bell rang, indicating the end of first period.

The man bounced out of his chair, sat on his desk and extended his hands.

“My name is Kai, Kai Leng, want a tour?” Shepard was befuddled.

Maybe he could make friends with people here, but…

“I don’t know much about this place, but the fact you find me pretty is worrying me. You might seclude me in a corner and do me” he shot him a suspicious look.

Leng scoffed, grabbing his side. “You saw through me, I was about to make you cry for my big D.”

Shepard glanced at his crotch. He wasn’t leering, just unconscious act, as the student mentioned his penis.

“Doesn’t look big to me”

Leng laughed again.

“Hey, Leng, I hope you aren’t bullying the new one?” A student approached them; he had a weird haircut, brown eyes, and a husky voice.

“Pfff…Hello Alenko.”He feigned a yawn.

The boy named Alenko smiled at Shepard and introduced himself.

“Hello, Sheperd.”

“It’s Shepard.”John cut him off impolitely.

“Ah sorry….” The boy rubbed the back of his neck, visibly embarrassed, but he overcame quickly his nervousness and pursued.

“I’m Kaidan Alenko, your student’s representative. If you have any question, I’m here to help you; I can show you around as well”

“I’ve already proposed him” Leng spat. “Furthermore, after classes, you have a council meeting with the other delegate, Liara.

“It was delayed, the teacher is absent. No need to be like that”

“Then, go away. I was first.” He shooed him.

Wow, Shepard thought. 2 fine men were fighting over him. He quirked a thin smile at the situation. How awkward and exciting.

“Please, don’t mind me, fight over me, boys” He shook with exaggeration his eyelashes, putting his hands under his chin, and resting his arm on his desk. Kaidan glared at him, and then turned his face to Leng.

“Okay, Leng. Show him around.”

Then he faced Shepard “And you, I hope, you will not get into trouble. Leng, is a troublesome guy.”

“Mind your goddamn business, Alenko.”Leng scolded.

“You told Rahna, I was fucking Lilith.”

“It was a joke.”His smile grew wider.

“And spreading the rumor that I have to repeat a grade in rehab’ because of addiction to red sand, was a joke, too? Because, we don’t have the same sense of humor”

“Not my fault if Rahna believed me, she’s dense”

“Don’t talk about her this way!”

“Ohoho, calm down, you’re showing your ugly side to the new boy, Alenko”

It was getting interesting; there was some rivalry between them, and he didn’t know why. He needed popcorn and cola. The second period started.

“I should go back to my seat.” He saluted Shepard and turned away.

“We have class in the same room?” Shepard asked to the guy, which by the way, was Asian.

“Yeah, let me see your schedule”

“M-okay, here.” He took out a piece of paper and shoved it nonchalantly to the guy.

“Man, you’re so pretty, I could fuck you right on the table." Shepard gasped like a fish and dropped the paper, Leng sneered, taking back the note and comparing it with his. Maybe, he could ask Alenko to offer him a tour. The Asian dude was a weirdo, and he was starting to freak out. One gay joke, okay, but two gay jokes in almost a row, RUN. He turned nervously his head away, looking for help in the room.

“Relax, blue eyes, I have no intention to do it” Leng sat on his chair as soon as the teacher entered. The lesson started, the boy didn’t bother him. He was even dutifully listening to the lesson. Phew….

***

It was time for lunch. Reluctantly, Shepard went with Leng. He showed him a little around and they headed to the canteen.

“I’m so hungry” Kai said in the waited line.

Shepard vaguely answered and observed around him. It was weird. Most of the kids here were normal, no thug look. No dirty wall with graffiti, respectable women without unnecessary short skirt. No smoke. No swear. It was sane.

“Hey, what do you want to eat? Do you have even a ticket?”

“A ticket?” Shepard frowned. “What the hell is that?”

“You have to buy a ticket in the representative’s student room, if you want to eat at the canteen.”

“I didn’t know….Can I pay the ladies there?” He showed the women who were serving the food.

“No way. Don’t worry, I’ll lend you a ticket.”

“Really? I’ll repay you” Shepard smiled and took the orange ticket. Kai didn’t released the paper and just smiled at him

“Don’t worry, I know how you could repay me”

“Leng. I have a dentist’s degree”

“Ah?”

“Do you have cavities? I can fix that smug face of your” He darkly said.

Leng scoffed again, and released the ticket. “We have sports club as well, you might like the boxing club, it’s not too late to subscribe”

“Are you in there?” Shepard narrowed his eyes, and pursed his lips.

“No. I prefer the fencing club.”

“And Alenko, in which one is it?”

Kai Leng’s face hardened. He took time to reply, that Shepard thought he didn’t hear and repeated it.

“I heard you. He is not in any club, being a representative is sucking a lot of his time.”

“Oh I see”

“But, sometimes, he goes to the engineering club, they’re building robot there. He’s an annoying geek”

“Why do you hate each other like that?” It was picking Shepard’s interest.

They gave their ticket to the old ladies, took their food and sat on a bench.

“I can’t bear his half banana hair cut” Kai smirked, Shepard broke in laughter and agreed he had a weird haircut.

**

The food wasn’t bad, he knew worst, way worst.

“Is there a rugby club?” He asked while watching the big stadium with awe.

He was glad Anderson was paying his tuition. No way, he could afford this.

“You’ll smash your pretty face, the guys are big.” He pointed out some guys running in peloton. “Their team is called the Krogan”

“What a barbaric name.”

“That’s the purpose.”

The men were bulkier than him, he wasn’t scrawny, but he wasn’t either mister muscle.

What a pity, he wanted to try this sport.

“Either way, you want to join them, you have to pass a test. And Wrex is a tough guy.”

“Wrex?”

“He’s the leader. His second is cooler, he’s a Latino” Leng smiled.

Shepard noticed how handsome Kai Leng was, but no way would he say that.

* * *

The third period started. Geography with Mr. Anderson. Somehow, Shepard felt nervous. He knew Anderson would talk to him after the lesson. He behaved well, everything should be alright.

The first day, went well, and was even boring, nothing exciting happened. As he thought; Anderson called him out.

“Son, we need to get your things out of my car and moved them in the dorm.”

“Oh, that’s right. I totally forgot about it. Sorry”

“It’s okay, let’s go now, my next lesson is in 30 minutes” They went to Anderson’s car, took away Shepard’s things and headed to the dormitory sector. Anderson spoke with a middle-aged man. The man grumbled and put on a table a key with a number. Anderson thanked him, and climbed the stairs.

“This is the boy section, Shepard. Curfew 10 pm-6am, no student outside around those hours, you heard me?”

“Y-yes.”

“Here, open it” Shepard fumbled with the key but managed to open the door.

They entered. Anderson disposed his things on the floor and patted his back.

“You have a roommate” He pointed out another bed. Someone was living here, too.

“May I help you?” He recognized the rasping voice and turned around.

“The weirdo haircut!” Shepard gasped.

“Excuse me?” It was Kaidan Alenko, and he didn’t please him to be call weirdo haircut, did it even make sense?

Anderson coughed and said: “This is your new roommate, young man, John Shepard. Treat him well, will you?” Then to Shepard, in a hushed voice “Watch your tone. Turn seven times your tongue in your mouth before you talk” He smiled and left.

Kaidan closed the door behind him and sighed. There was an awkward silence, which was break by weirdo haircut.

 “The bathroom is there. The closet is divided in two parts, one for me, one for you. It’s not big, so don’t put a lot of thing into it. Curfew starts at 10 pm and finishes to 6 am. Girls are allowed, but around 8 pm, they shouldn’t wander too much here, as for the men in the girl dormitory.”

Shepard nodded several time.

“As a representative, I’m working with committee members. All delegates are under-member of this committee. They’re here to keep an eye on those who don’t respect the rules. We’re covering the whole school. And take note that you are in my class which mean you are under my responsibility. If I see any deviation of rules, be prepared to my sentence.”

Wow. What an uptight guy.

“Any question?” Kaidan dropped himself on his bed, unbuttoning his shirt.

“Ah…not at all.”

“Good, I’m heading first in the bathroom, then.”

Gee…He already hated this guy.


	2. A Prank Is Good, Until It Bite You Off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard took the long bar of soap, rubbed it like he was rubbing a shaft, squirted the foam out of it. He moaned, bitting on his lips and staring right into Kaidan's eyes. “You have no shame.” Kaidan whispered.

Well, he had to admit, the man had a fine body, as he peeked at weirdo-haircut with a towel hanging around his waist.

“Are you…in any club? I’ve heard they are many in this school?” Shepard asked innocently.

Kaidan stopped wiping his hair, and glanced at Shepard with an indescribable look.

“No.”

“I heard, from Leng, that you were in the engineering club.”

“Since you know in which club I go, why are you asking?” He testily answered.

What’s up with this guy? He was all friendly with him this morning, the perfect model student, ready to help you, and now, he was mister bitchy. Well, F.U. too, dude.  
  
Oh? Was it because he mentioned Kai Leng?  
The rumors Kai spread, probably cost a lot of hardship for him.

“I just wanted to see the robots….and be sure he was telling the truth. No need to act all tough.”  
Geez… whatever. I’m losing my time with this uptight guy.

Shepard closed the closet, took his towel and toilet thingies and went to the bathroom.  
Once finished, he dropped on his bed. Kaidan didn’t say anything. He was busily tipping on his laptop. He didn’t apologize.  
  
Shepard thought: “He is not cute at all.”

  
*

  
The next morning, he got up groggily and noticed Kaidan was already prepared.

“Hey, lazy boy, go take a shower, class is in 15 minutes!”

“Wait! What?” He watched the clock, 7.46. “Why you didn’t wake me up!!”

“Ah? Why should I? You are responsible of yourself!”

“You…” He got up quickly and hurried in the bathroom.  
If he had time, he would have yelled at him.

  
***

  
He arrived with 10 minutes late.  
The teacher was a young woman, dark hair, blue eyes, well dressed, perfectly hair combed, but her expression was stern.

“Mister Shepard, you’re late!”

“I-I’m sorry…” He made his way through the class. “W-wait how do you know my name…”

“You are new in my class; of course I would have been informed of any new student in my biology class!” She clicked her tongue.  
“I’m Miranda Lawson, call me Professor. Now go seat somewhere!”

“Yes…”

  
Leng waved at him, showing him he had reserved a seat for him.  
He turned his gaze away, and noticed weirdo-haircut, all smile and sunshine, talking with a girl.  
Asshole, he thought, as he went to sit next to Leng.

  
“Why are you so late, baby blue?” Leng whispered to him.

“Sorry…I overslept…”

“Did the travel tire you?”

“Not that much.Thanks for the concern.” Shepard replied, scowling to the happy figure of Weirdo-haircut.  
Was that girl his girlfriend? What was her name again? Linda? Randa? Whatever.

“Mister Leng and Mister Shepard, can I start my lesson now, or should I let you in your love-bird discussion!” The professor said.

The entire class sneered. Shepard blushed. **WHY!!!!!!**

Leng on his side was all bright and smile, not at all affected by the unexpected remark.

“Go ahead Miss Lawson, but you can’t blame me to ask how my lover is doing.”

They laughed again. Shepard wanted to hide.  
He peeked around him, and noticed Alenko shooting him a dark look.

Don’t glare at me like this…

*

  
The first period went well, apart now, Shepard was categorized as the little boyfriend of Leng. And that wasn’t at all okay.  
So, he waited the second period to throw a fist to Leng, well not literally.

“It was a joke” Leng waved him off.

“That’s not funny, don’t put me into those things! Now rumors are going to spread! Do you enjoy that kind of stuff?”

“What stuff?” Leng frowned.

“Spreading rumors!!” Shepard shouted.

“Hey, listen! That the teacher who started the joke, I just got along with it. Man up.”

“Yes, now I’m your bitch, that so convenient for you.” He muttered.

Leng smiled gleefully. Before he added something, Shepard cut him off.

“Shut up.”

“Aaaw, I’m sorry. Let’s eat, I bet you didn’t eat this morning.”

Shepard gasped. He forgot to buy tickets again.

“Can you…borrow me, ticket…I forgot to buy some…”

Leng grinned. He had Shepard between his fingers, but unexpectedly, he didn’t play the smartass “Let’s eat outside”

“Outside? Can we go outside?”

“No, I mean, there’s a guy who’s selling hotdog, stuff like that, to students, in a corner of the school, let’s buy some” He smiled.  
“I have club also, you can come with me, and then you can go buy ticket, goldfish.”

“Give me a break. I just arrived yesterday, need time to adjust…”

*

There were a lot of student in the queue, but because Leng knew well the man, they didn’t wait in the line.  
The man gave them their products, behind his truck. They kind of brofist each other and parted away.  
Shepard saluted and went with Leng.

 

*

The fencing club was a nice place. Leng presented Shepard to his friends.  
There was one, who caught Shepard’s attention. His name was Thane Krios.

According to Leng, it was his partner, they fenced a lot together, and they had equal strength.  
In fact, Leng and Thane were the most advanced fencers inside the club.

“He does cheat a lot.” Thane said with a deadpan expression.

Shepard shook his head. “Why I’m not surprised?”

Kai growled and shooed him. Thane raised an eyebrow, but left.

  
*

Later, Thane gave a personal lesson to John.  
John enjoyed it, but he would not enlist for this club. They talked a little about fishes and sea.  
They share the same hobby. Thane told him about a shop which was selling squid and fishes alive.  
They could go there together this week-end, if he wanted to. They exchanged numbers.

  
He thanked him, and parted away, leaving the guys to their activities.  
Anyway, he needed to buy his food tickets.

  
*

He managed to find the Representative Students room and knocked at the door ajar.  
A soft voice told him to enter, which he did.

A beautiful girl, with dark blue hair, smiled at him and gestured him to sit.  
Shepard didn’t know why, but he felt all skittish.

“Ahem…I’m here to buy ticket…” He couldn't stop smiling to the girl.

“Sure.” She replied blithely. “Kaidan, bring the case, please.”  
She called out a person in the another piece.

Kaidan….That name…He already heard it somewhere.

The man appeared, it was weirdo haircut. Ah, yes, Kaidan Alenko, the uptight guy, the one who didn’t awake him and keep being a douchebag.

 

Kaidan sighed to the view of Shepard and disposed the little box on the long table.

“2$90 for 5 tickets.” He said.

Shepard nodded and fumbled in his pocket. He took out a bill of 5 dollars and gave it to the girl.  
Yep, in purpose. You wanna be a jackass, I’ll be one too.

She smiled and took the money. “I’m gonna get some change, I’ll come back.”

  
Shit…He should have given it to Alenko, then.

  
“So, how was your second day?” He asked, breaking the silence.

“Good, would have been better, if my roommate had waked me up. Guess, he is an ass.” Shepard said without remorse.

Weirdo-haircut tilted an eyebrow and quirked a smile. “I guess, he is. Next time, then, don’t rely on him. You should pull your own weight.”

  
Somehow, it annoyed Shepard.  
They held a bristling gaze.

  
The girl came back and gave him 2$10.  
He thanked her, with the most cheerful smile and left, plotting something sweet.

  
***

  
The night has come, and Alenko went to take a shower. His mobile set on his bed.  
Shepard scrolled through it and noticed the alarm clock was set on 5.30.

Conclusion, he used it to get up. Good.  
Maybe he should exhaust Kaidan, by nerve talking to him, like that, he wouldn’t wake up without the help of his alarm.

You know, putting some strain in the mind of someone, they end up tired of your shit.

  
*

  
This night, Shepard was really talkative, asking a lot of things about the school.  
Kaidan answered to all his questions without an ounce of annoyance, which was surprising. He almost felt guilty for what he was plotting, almost.

Around 1.00 am, Shepard got up, and changed the alarm clock, he set it to 8.15.  
Then, he went in the bathroom, and messed up with the gel of his roommate, putting toothpaste in it.

Oh this is going to be so much fun.

  
*

  
Morning came, Shepard waked up to the vibrating sound of his mobile beside him.

He yawned and stretched. He looked around the room and saw Kaidan was still in bed. He grinned, and tried not to make any sound.  
Like a spy in a delicate mission, he tiptoed his way through the bathroom, took a piss and cleaned himself.

 **07.50 am**. Kaidan jolted out of his bed as Shepard dropped a lot of books by purpose on the floor.

“Oh sorry my dear, did I wake you up?” He said in a falsetto voice.

Weirdo-haircut growled and rubbed his eyes, sitting comfortably on the bed.

“You’re early.” He said, huffing a little sigh.

“Early?” Shepard drawled, and dropped a gaze on the big clock of the room.

Kaidan’s reaction was fabulous. He bolted out of the bed, cussing loudly “ **WHAT THE FUCK** ” and went to retrieve some clothes.

“I don’t want to be laaaate. Cya.” Shepard drawled again, fluttering his fingers.

**

  
They didn’t have the same classes for the first period. He wished he could have seen the sweaty and startled face of weirdo haircut. He relished on his victory.

  
**

His first and last period was PE. They had each Wednesday, the track field for themselves. The class started from 8.30 to 11.00

He dressed in the gymnasium, didn’t want to walk around with a big t-shirt and a short in the school.  
Nobody had to know he had PE. He laced his shoes and joined the other on the track field.

  
That big guy he saw, yesterday, on the big stadium was there. He looked forbidding.  
Most of the kids didn’t stay around him, and that draw Shepard towards him. Call him fool, he didn’t care.

“Hello, my name’s John. You’re Wrex right?”

The guy, who was stretching, glared at John’s friendly attitude.

“Yeah, so what?”

“I heard you are in the rugby team. Would like to have a peek around, you’re the Captain, right?”

“Now, we are talking.” Wrex smiled. “You want to join us?”

“Oh no, I’m not delusional, just wanna take a look.”

“You think you are sightseeing?” The others jocks laughed. Typical attitude.

“I’m new, if you want me so much to join, I can try to play with you guys and see how it’s working.”

Wrex’s smile grew, and it turning out creepy.

“You’re loco, you’re gonna get crush.” A big latino guy said.

“Let him, James. Let’s see what the fresh boy got in his slip.” Wrex said.

“My 7 inched cock.” Shepard grinned.

The PE teacher yelled at them, telling them to start running or else he would whip their bubble butt.  
  
Some girls giggled and drawled: gaaaay.

  
*

The afternoon came quickly. Shepard returned in his room and took a shower, when someone barged loudly in the piece.

“It was you, right?” Kaidan yelled in front of the naked form of Shepard.

John was abashed for a moment, didn’t see that coming, and he felt a blush creeping out his face, but that didn’t scare off Kaidan. He was too angry.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Dude, I’m naked, get the hell out!”

“No, I’ll stay here, until you confess!” He closed the door behind him, crossed his arms, and shifted his weight to lean against the door. He waited for Shepard to spill out.

“Well then…Watch me, ‘cause I’m not gonna say anything.” And he continued to shower under Kaidan’s gaze.  
The model student struggled but stayed. His face sweated.

*  
  
Shepard rubbed behind his ears, closing his eyes, opening his mouth, and then he rinsed his right shoulder, leveling slowly his gaze on Kaidan.  
He smiled with mischievous.

“Gonna stay here?” Shepard whispered but enough for Kaidan to hear.

He didn’t answer. Well then, to his silence, Shepard took the long bar of soap, rubbed it like he was rubbing a shaft, squirted the foam out of it.  
He took his prick with his left hand and with the right one, massaged his butthole. He moaned, bitting on his lips and staring right into tawny eyes.

Kaidan’s body tensed. “You have no shame.”  
He whispered in horror, leaving the room.

*

He dressed up and rejoined his roomate in the shared loundge.  
The boy was lying on his bed, massaging his temples. Shepard approached him with a towel hanging on his neck and said:

“Yes, it was me.”

Alenko opened his eyes and said he already knew the truth.

“I wouldn’t have done it, if you weren’t such an ass!”

Kaidan sat on his bed and stared at him, almost scowling.

“You’re saying I deserve it? Not my fault if you can’t get up on your own.”

Shepard twitched for a smile but then, retorted:

“It wasn’t only because of that. You’re cold heart bastard. I didn’t do anything to you! But you’re always scowling at me the whole time! Is it because of Leng?”

He frowned and clicked his tongue.

“I don’t know what the hell is going on between you two, but I don’t have to pay for something I didn't participate into, just because you’re butt hurt.”

“Okay, fine, I’m sorry?” Kaidan apologized. That threw back Shepard. And out of nowhere he added: “Are you gay?”

“Excuse me?” Shepard enquired, startled by the tactless question.

“I don’t have anything against gay people, I just want to know. Is Leng your boyfriend or something like that.”

“No.” Shepard shouted more loudly that he intended.

“No for what?”

“No, I’m not his boyfriend. And before you ask again, I’m bi.”

“Oh.”

“Why taste one side, when you can take both.” He laughed to the shock face of Kaidan.  
“Relax, I have no intention to hit on you, weirdo haircut. Besides, it’s you who wanted to see me naked.”

“That’s-that’s not true!”

“Uh-huh. Tell that to yourself if that can make you feel better.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh, mister Goody Two-Shoes can swear.”

“Stop calling me that!” Kaidan stood up.

“What? Goody two-shoes?” Shepard was having fun. It was the first long real exchange he had with Alenko.  
It looked like friendly jabs. Yes, they could worked this out. They could be good buddies.

“No. yes, no! I’m talking about ‘weirdo haircut’”

“Oh that. Sorry, I can’t control it. So? We’re good.” Shepard extended a hand.

“Yeah, if you promise, you won’t do that again?” His new friend shook his hands.

“I promise I won’t set off your alarm clock again.” Shepard crossed his fingers.

Kaidan frowned and looked beffudled. “Wait, what? What are you talking about?”

Oh, ho.

“It wasn’t you who put toothpaste in my hair gel?” Kaidan asked, trying to put two and two together.

“Hum, yeah, it was me, for that too.”

“And it’s you, who changed the hour of my clock? You touched my mobile without my consentment?” Kaidan continued, getting angrier.

“Oh…Yeah. I thought you knew already this.” Shepard grimaced, playing nervously with the point of his fingers.

“So, I arrived to my reunion in late, because of you?” Kaidan’s voice lowered, and was threathening.

 "Probably..." Shepard backed away.

"And got scolded by the teachers for my recklessness?" Kaidan stepped in.

"It was a joke, dude." Shepard whispered. "Later, we are all going to laugh about it."

He should have seen that coming. Kaidan knocked him down, flat. **K.O**.


	3. His Sweetest Spot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are you going to do when your favorite toy is broken by someone you despise?  
> You break his favorite one, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 was greatly delayed, as an excuse, here, 5000 words.  
> Now, I have to go back on my other mshenko work, which is less "porny" but can be a good read, if you didn't yet.  
> Read: Absolute Zero on my ao3 page.

Hitting the concrete floor with the back of your head, while holding your bleeding nose was an experience Shepard thought he wouldn’t have to deal anymore with it. Kaidan was heaving hard, his shoulders slumping up and down as he tried to ease out his raging breath. He lifted his eyes in the air, and held out abruptly a hand. Shepard flinched, thinking he wanted to go for another round.

“Come on, get up. Shit… you’re bleeding.” A trickle of blood was doing his way through his nostril.

He pushed his hand away and got up by himself, walking straight to the bathroom. He knew already how to treat a bleeding nose: breathe by your mouth, bend your head to the front and pinch your nose for a few minutes. Kaidan fidgeted and stared at him near the door jam, apologizing many times but Shepard ignored him.

And, that idea about getting good buddies? Friendship, bromance, yada, yada? Well..., just fucking, forget about it.

Okay, maybe he deserved this one, but it was justified. He had enough of the cold shoulder. That is true, they weren’t friends, they AREN’T friends. They shouldn’t help each other, even if they are roommates, to each their own dirty clothes. Got it, Shepard rambled in thought.

The nose bleeding stopped after ten minutes or so.

Uncanny, most of the bleeding was internal than external. But he will probably get a scar on the line of his nose. He took reluctantly a Band-Aid offered by Kaidan and patched his nose. It was a pink aid, with childish pattern, probably belonging to his “cute” girlfriend.

Somehow, it pissed him off. The guy was in jolly mood around his girlfriend, but around him, he was all cold and mean, and for no apparent reason.

 

* * *

Shepard ignored Kaidan for the rest of the week. Leng was surprised to see a cut on his nose and kept asking what happened. It didn’t last long, until he put two and two together and understood it was Kaidan’s doing. As the model student tried umpteen times to speak with Shepard with that sad puppy look. Shepard blatantly refused to acknowledge his whole existence.

He had to admit, the boy was persistent, call it obstinacy or dumbness...

“Shep-” Kaidan started.

Shepard ignored him and faced Leng. “Going with Thane this week end, to the Blasto Shop, they are selling fishes, wanna go?”

Leng stared at Kaidan’s pained figure then at Shepard’s deadpan one, and nodded.

“Good.” Shepard said. Then Shepard packed his things, leaving behind an angry Kaidan and stunned Kai.

 

* * *

“How long do you intend to give me the silence treatment?” Kaidan yelled in their room, pushing violently away what Shepard was holding. He was putting in order books in his bag. He glared back and retrieved them. Kaidan pushed it back again, making them fall on the floor.

He sighed. “Leave me alone, okay? You’ve been clear, to each own his shit. I deserved the punch, that it. End of story.”

Maybe it was too much to ask to have someone friendly to talk to.  
He always thought it was a waste of time to socialize, particularly from the old environment he grew up. But, Anderson convinced him, that it would be different. He was just a little disappointed that didn’t work well with weirdo-haircut, errr Alenko, right. Whatever.

“Then, stop having that sour face. Talk to me! You aren’t even greeting me!” Kaidan complained. “It makes me feel bad.”

“Good bye, Alenko.” Shepard sarcastically said, forcing a smile on his face. He took his empty bag and wallet, and then left the room.

 

* * *

Sunday was a sunny day. No pun intended. Thane, Leng and Shepard went to the Blasto Shop and found happiness, well mostly Shepard and Thane. Leng didn’t give a damn. All squids and fishes should finish in BBQ in his plate.

“Why did you come around if you don’t care?” Shepard huffed his annoyance.

“Believe it or not, but I was worried about you.” Leng answered.

Shepard eyed him, the boy was serious, no smartass attitude, no dumb grin, even a worried line was tracing his way on his face.

“Leng, do you have feeling for Alenko?” He didn’t know why he asked that, it just spilled out of his mouth.

The Asian boy scrunched his face and said with disgust, no.

“Do you?” He retorted with a dubious face. As if he could see if you were lying.

“No. Was just asking.” He shrugged.

“I’m only interested in you.” Kai Leng confessed. Shepard was expecting a big idiotic smile on his face, as an “I’m messing with you” but no. Kai Leng was serious in his (love?) declaration. Oh-my-god.

“We could be fuck buddy.” Finally, he crooked out a smile. Shepard understood he was shitting him. But something told him, earlier, the boy was dead serious. Oh my god, twice.

“Thane could join us for a threesome, how about it my blue babe?” Leng pursued to the coming view of his fencing partner. Thane gave him a fatal elbow on his stomach, as he overheard the conversation.

Leng grunted in pain.

“There is no way, I’m going to copulate with such a νταής” Thane said, showing a beautiful swordfish in a big aquarium to Shepard.

John was in awe. This place was the best!

“Wait, what’s a ntadz?” Shepard focused his attention back to their discussion. Not sure he heard it and pronounced it well.

“Are you calling me a nerd?” Leng shouted, he took some water in a little tank beside him and sprinkled some on Thane.

“Don’t do that!” Thane scowled.

What a childish guy, Shepard thought fondly.

*

Later, they learned νταής meant brute in Greek, or thug.  
Leng jumped playfully on Thane’s back and annoyed the hell out of him.  
He didn’t stay long as Thane jerked him away.

They were funny guys. He liked them.

*

John bought a goldfish and an aquarium with some food. Thane told him to buy algae which provided carbon dioxide for his new pet. “It will last longer. Toss away the products the vendors gave you.”

“Why?”

“It will not last for 2 days. It will be crap because of the change of environment.” He curtly said.

He even put him in the confidence, how he should be more careful around Leng, and not to hang out too much with him.

“You see him well here, but he can put you into a lot of troubles. His stepfather is the director of another academy, Cerberus Academy. I don’t know why he left this place, but be more careful. Sometimes, rich boys don’t know their limits.”

Shepard nodded, a little perplexed. Leng seemed to be a nice guy, but Shepard wasn’t naïve.

 

* * *

He went back to his dorm and peek his nose inside before landing a foot, just to be sure there was no one here, which meant Alenko.

It was all clear.

He gestured to Leng to enter. Would have been awkward if Alenko was there. But the model student probably headed back to home, it was a week-end. On his side, Shepard had nowhere to go, so he was staying in the dorm, though Anderson told him he could come to his house.

*

Leng disposed the aquarium on a small table, there wasn’t a desk. Shepard filled it with water, from a nearby lake while Leng untied the fish from his plastic cellar.

_Splash!_

The goldfish fell in its new home and was swimming around. Then, they added algae and some shiny stones for the hell out of decoration. They smiled at each other.

“Aaaw, look at him, he has grown up so much, soon he will leave us.” Leng jested about the happy brainless fish. Shepard rolled his eyes.

“His name is toutouille.”

“The hell...”

“What? It’s a nice name.”

“You won’t be the one to pick up the name of our first kid.”

“Tssss. As if we would have one, anyway not with you.”

“You’ll never know.” Leng flirted.

 

* * *

They started to learn about each other, or more or less, about Kai Leng. They sat comfortably on the bed, gulping down beers they bought in the nearest liquid store. Shepard learned Leng’s mother left him and his step-dad.

“She wasn’t alone in her head, you see? She got interned. Didn’t deal well as we thought with the death of my biological dad.”

Shepard patted friendly his knee.

“What happened to your dad, if you don’t mind me asking...”

“For a kiss, I’ll tell you.” Leng flirted again, staring at Shepard’s lips and leaning for a kiss. Shepard laughed, and pushed him back.

“You know what? Keep your dirty family secret.”

"I like it, when you say _dirty_ , you have this strange pitched accent, that got me aaaaaall-" Leng drawled.

"All right, all right, shut up! What about your new dad?" Shepard said, cutting him down.

Leng laughed and leaned for kiss. Shepard turned his head and huffed, letting Leng kissing him in the neck. After so, he continued his story-telling as if nothing happened. Shepard learned Tim, his step-father took care of him and gave him whatever Leng wished for, minus the affection.

“Kind of cold on this side, but it’s okay, when we started to live just the two of us, I wasn’t anymore a kid. I didn’t need that.”

In the end, he asked about Shepard’s family. John cringed, but confessed. “I don’t know them.”

“You’re orphan?” Leng asked, brushing his knee on Shepard’s.

He nodded. “My aunt took care of me…, I mean – She’s not really my aunt, you know? But she liked it when we called her auntie.”

Leng smiled and remained silent, so, Shepard continued, appreciating the warm touch of his shoulder on his. “I went to the Ten Streets High school, and it was the worst experience ever. Bunch of thugs and drug deals but I had good grades. I managed - and the director, Kahlee Sanders took note of it and contacted a friend, Anderson-”

“Wait, the geography teacher?”

Shepard nodded. “Anderson and Miss Sanders acknowledged my potential. They said I had talent and didn’t want to get it waste in this dump school, so - here I am.”

Kai snorted. “Like a good Cinderella story! How’s her rack?”

“Sod off.” Shepard scoffed, taking a mouthful of beer. “Sanders is really a great woman, but I don’t get it why she is here, wasting her time trying to fix messed up kids. I guess if she wasn’t around, I would have never left this place and finished as a varren, which mean, a rabid dog.”

Wow, talking about his personal life, to a guy he knew for what? Only one week felt strangely great; it was a weight in less.

 

* * *

Shepard didn’t know how and why, but they were talking about piercings. Leng wanted one on his eyebrow arch and Shepard on his tongue. And then, maybe it was the soft caresses Leng was repeatedly doing through their talk, or the alcohol, but the boy leaned and kissed him roughly.

Shepard didn’t struggle and just went with the flow, the bed creaking under their weight. He could feel Leng smiling under their kiss.

Next, John was mouthing the denim of Leng’s jean and blowing him hard. The nice daze of beer lulling in the back of his head as he was working out the manhood.

Next, Kaidan entered the room, with his girlfriend. She screamed in horror and ran away. Leng shot an orgasmic cry and loaded on Shepard agape mouth, and even if he was shocked as he stared at the astonished expression on Kaidan’s face, he quickly put his mouth on the sex and sucked off the overflowing milky juice.

Why? He didn’t know, don’t question his stupid brain. Kaidan stared as the semen filled Shepard mouth. He mumbled something and left, while Leng was laughing, and Shepard’s blushing.

The new student chased away a happy Leng and went to wash his mouth. Some shouting was heard outside; he ignored it, fidgeting with the hem of his clothes.

A moment later, Kaidan was back, his face red. There was an awkward silence. Shepard took the lead. “Sorry, I didn’t know you would have been here... with your girlfriend...”

“Yeah...” He vaguely said.

“You should probably go to see how she’s doing, and tell her I’m sorry?” He winced.

Kaidan ignored his plea. “Listen, Shepard. Leng is not that much a good guy.”

“Why everybody is telling me this?”

“Well maybe, you should listen to everybody. At first, he is the sweetest guy you ever met, friendly, easy going, helpful, and then, in a snap, when everything is alright for you, everything is getting better in your life, he crushes it.”

“Aren’t you overreacting? You are talking about him as if he was ...what? The devil?”

“Well that it, he is demoniac! He is the jealous type and an aggressive one. You’re not gonna make it, if you blindly follow him. Set the parameters before it’s too late, he already stepped on you.”

“Stepped on me? What am I, a carpet?” Shepard snorted. “By the way, he is not my boyfriend. We were having... just a little quirk.” Shepard crashed heavily on his bed; some seed remained on his bed. He got up and took out the cover of bed. “And you cut out my fun...” He muttered.

“That doesn’t change anything. You’re his bitch.”

“Excuse me?” he turned back, offended.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Kaidan suddenly shouted. He was startled, that his anger about being compared to a slut vanished quickly away. “Do you like trouble?” Kaidan said angrily.

“You know I prefer to believe what I see, I don’t just listen and follow rumors.”

“It’s not just a rumor, Shepard. I am a victim of his double game. Do you understand? He is trou-ble. Don’t say I didn’t warn you, when the outcome will fall on you.” Kaidan said, dropping his bag on the floor.

He stared at the aquarium of his roommate and as an offering peace, he brought up a new discussion. “You bought a fish?”

Shepard dropped the sheet on the floor and crossed his arms. “I want Leng to come sometimes, in the room.”

“Oh, I think he *came* enough. If you know what I mean.”

“Alenko.”

A silence crackled, Kaidan didn’t spare him a look. He was staring at the orange fish swimming happily. He frowned and said in a low threatening voice.

“No.”

“I will warn you when he’s around, like this, you won’t meet him. We can schedule our time. I can even let you and your girlfriend some sweet moments when I’m not here, for a few hours. What do you think? Have we a deal?”

“You shouldn’t... Leng is not good for you.” Kaidan rubbed his temples and sat on his bed.

Shepard approached him, straddling him with his legs.

“What the hell! Get away from me!” Kaidan shouted, gripping both side of Shepard’s muscled thighs.

“I don’t need your approbation.” He whispered in his ears. “I want to *fuck*.” He rolled his hips on Kaidan, the boy gasped. “Accept the deal, and be gone.” He, then taped lightly on Kaidan’s forehead with his flat hand.

The model student gulped and stared at the bright blue eyes of Shepard. They were beautiful, it’s the first time he really stared at them.

“Careful weirdo-haircut, or I may think you are jealous and that you want to do me. Do you?” He asked suggestively. Shepard licked seductively his own upper lips, the same that were around Leng’s cock, his pants tightened.

“Fuck no!” Kaidan pushed him away. “You know what? I don’t care! Don’t cry on my shoulder when he’s done with you.” He took a book lying around his bed and opened it. It was written “Artificial intelligence is not a myth.”

Shepard laughed and got up. He dropped his sheet in a basket; they had each their own in a corner of the bathroom. When he returned, Kaidan proposed him to go with him to the engineering club. Shepard was taken aback and didn’t jump right away on the occasion.

“No thanks. If it is some kind of pitiful apologies for the nosebleed, then no. I know you don’t want me around you. And... I certainly don’t want you around me.”

Kaidan looked hurt and apologized. “It’s not like that; really... I know I was being mean to you. I’m deeply sorry. You said you liked robots, right? Come with me. We’ll show you, Erm... project E.D.I.

“Project E.D.I.?” He enquired, dropping the sour face.

“Yeah, we call her Edi. You’ll see how smart she is.”

“Does it relate to your book?” He approached tentatively Kaidan, like a curious child discovering a new toy.

Kaidan laughed lightly, it was a nice sound, kind of rusty and velvety. He patted beside him. Shepard took it as a cue, and went to sit next to him, on his bed. He showed him the book and said what Edi was really.

“An artificial intelligence, we are four little nerds working on her. There are Jeff, Tali, Cortez and I.” He counted them on his fingers. “She doesn’t speak yet, but we’re working on it.”

“Then how do you communicate with her? How do you know she’s smart?” He pursed his lips. Kaidan couldn’t stop staring at those lips.

“Well, we are using texts; we can communicate with her, via a PC keyboard. This project has 5 years. Jeff started it. We met him two years ago.”

“So, you were all not total strangers at school.”

“Exactly! You know... being a member of the Student Council, does help a lot. You need at least 6 people to form a club, but because it’s based on some research, that can give us a beautiful price, mister Udina agreed.”

“I bet that half bald dog is looking for any opportunity that could make him shine.” Shepard quickly put his hands on his mouth. He had bad-mouthed an authoritative figure in front of one of these representatives.

“Sorry... I just... I should turn my tongue, seven times... before babbling....”

Kaidan just laughed. Shepard really liked this sound. “Don’t worry about it. I speak badly of him, a lot of times, but be careful, don’t do it in public, or I may punish you.” He winked.

John smiled shyly, maybe it was a little pervert of him, but he was dropping side glance to Kaidan’s crotch. His legs were opened. It looked like a good package. He bit his lips and stared back at Kaidan.

“You won’t blow me too.” Kaidan warned, lifting one eyebrow.

“I’m pretty talented.” He lent but Kaidan pushed him back.

“I... I thought you said you wouldn’t hit on me.”

“Right. Anyway, you’re not my type. I was just thinking like a “what If”. Don’t poop in your pants.” Shepard got up.

“Wednesday?” Kaidan asked.

“What? To blow you?”

“No, idiot. The club!”

“Oh... Sure. Of course! Clubbing like a nerd, sure.”

Stupid him, of course he meant the club. What the hell was wrong with him?

“Cortez is a nice guy, you’ll see.” Kaidan said, once the silence fell again.

“Err, okay...”

“He is easy going, and likes cars, I mean it’s not sport cars, it is antic types and planes. He knows a lot about planes, like Jeff.” Kaidan pursued. Shepard sighed, rolling his eyes.

“G’night Alenko.”

Once the sheet was put, he took a nap and waked up the next morning. Actually, Kaidan wake him up.

“You’re going to be late.” He said, shaking his shoulder. Shepard opened one eye, grunting and rubbing his eyes.

“Is that the >new< you?” He asked sleepily.

“What do you mean?”

“Being all nice and all? You don’t need to force yourself. You’re being out of character.” He smiled lazily.

“Shut up and get dressed, you may catch breakfast.”

“Hmm... darling, you know how to speak to me. I like when you talk tough. Show me who got the D.” He mocked stirring his body; Kaidan stared at his stretching form, his face unreadable.

“I can’t believe I watched you milking his cow.” He muttered.

“Penis.”

“What?” Kaidan was shock and turned back.

“It’s a penis prude boy, p-e-n-”

“I know what a penis is, I have one. So fuck you?”

“Oh you wished, you could do it with your 'cow', right?” Shepard left a growling Kaidan behind and went to the bathroom.

      

* * *

He arrived in class, and sat quietly. Leng wasn’t yet there. He had to wait for him and had left an empty seat next to him. Leng always sat next to him, he felt a little giddy. He smiled to himself, maybe they could have some little fun during the break, he was a little horny. Then, someone sat next to him, and he was certain it was his buddy.

He faced him, flashing the most seductive smile. But... His face crumpled right away as this person was Kaidan Alenko.

“Go away! This place is reserved.” He whispered aggressively. “Do you want to say something to me? Say it later, then.”

“Actually, I wanted to sit next to you, for today.”

Shepard stared at the room. Kaidan’s girlfriend was sitting next to a friend.

“Don’t worry, I told my ‘G.F’ about that. She doesn’t mind.”

“You both decided to save me from the devil, is that it?”

Kaidan nodded.

“Go away, please.” He pleaded. Leng would be annoyed, was there going a fight? Oh god no. He certainly didn’t want to be called the bitch of Alenko, too.

But Leng never showed up. He was absent. He stared at the classroom, he wanted to ask if anyone knew where he was. But..., he didn’t look like Leng was intimate with any of these people, except him.

He felt strangely lonely in a piece of unknown faces. Kaidan cleared his throat, and lean on his copy, pretending he couldn’t follow the instructions of the teacher. Shepard knew he was faking. Good student doesn’t need to copy your lesson, particularly from an average, new student.

 

* * *

The first period ended. And Kaidan presented someone to Shepard.

“Hey, John, can I call you John? Good! Here, it’s Steve Cortez, I told you about him.” Kaidan explained.

They nodded to each other as a salute. Cortez was dark skin, and a handsome man, with a buzzed haircut. It wasn’t tedious to speak with him. It felt natural, while with Kaidan, it looked forced, something was making his skin crawled, and he couldn’t put a finger into it.

“So, you are going with us Wednesday in our study club?” Steve asked.

Shepard nodded a “yep”

“Hey, maybe we could go today, at lunch time and eat there.” Kaidan suggested. “What do you think of?”

“I... don’t think so. I need to make a call, and check on a friend.” Shepard stated.

Kaidan hardened his face, glaring at Shepard.

“Call this friend now. We have time before the second period.” It was more an order than a suggestion. Cortez felt a little uncomfortable and said.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll show you Wednesday, our little princess. But, don’t fall for her, or Joker may kill you.” He laughed, His voice was light and sweet, Shepard liked it.

“Who’s Joker?”

“It’s Jeff. He is the legitimate director of the project.”

“I see. I wanna see that, wed-nes-day.” The last line was meant for Kaidan, the boy rolled his eyes.

“I hope so.” His voice sounded kind of flirty. Shepard was confused.

And then the second period started, with Kaidan always trying to peek on him, pointing out his grammar mistakes, asking if he needed help when he noticed a bland page, correcting his wrong answer.

Shepard stabbed his pen on the table, drawing some people attention, but they returned in their doing, as he remained silent. He took back his broken pen, dropping it on Kaidan’s side, and then he took Kaidan’s one and continued his work. Kaidan didn’t say anything, and took another pen, finishing his work.

 

* * *

Noon arrived, and Shepard had something on his mind, so he took apart weirdo haircut. “I won’t come Wednesday.”

“What...why?”

“Oh, guess why, Alenko?” He shouted with outrage, stretching out his arms.

“Okay, I’m sorry, I just wanted to be friendly. I’m helping you with your work.”

“Is that what you do with your G.F? Because you are fuckin annoying!”

“No... Rahna doesn’t need... my help...” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh, because she’s so smart, and I’m so dumb?”

“No, that not-“

“Shut up.” He pointed out a finger at him. “I think I’m better when you are ignoring me. Let’s do that.” He walked away, ignoring Kaidan’s calling him.

 

* * *

Later, Shepard called Thane.

“Why do you need his number?” The man asked in the other side of the phone.

“He didn’t come today, and I don’t have his number, please, could you... do you have it? I don’t know... I don’t know anyone beside you...” His voice was weak but you could feel a hint of frustration. He didn’t adapt yet in his own class.

“I’m sorry but I don’t. I’m surprised he didn’t give it to you. Maybe you should go to his room. Dor C32.”

“Thanks...”

“Hey...”

“Yeah?”

“It’s alright if you don’t know anyone for the moment. Though I would have said, better staying alone, than staying with Leng. But..., you made your decision. So go, to Dor C32.”

He hanged up, not waiting for an answer. He didn’t look upset, and these simple words comforted John.

 

* * *

As Thane indicated him, Shepard went to the C dormitory section, third stage, door number 2. He knocked on the door, not expecting anyone would be here, but he heard some noise inside, so he waited, knocking one last time.

The door opened, Kai Leng was standing there, his hair a mess.

“What are you doing here?” He muttered.

“Where have you been? Can I come in?” He made a move to enter, but Leng with a hand push him back.

“What do you want?”

“What up with you, Kai?”

“Just go away...”

Shepard blinked, but didn’t move, Leng didn’t ever close the door on him.

“Jerk.” He snorted. “Anyway, you don’t want me to go. Are you mad at me, because I chased you away when Alenko was there?”

“Believe it or not but everything is not about that cunt.” He said testily, clicking his tongue with annoyance.

“Then, what’s the matter? Did I disgust you? It’s you who kissed me...”

“Shepard, I like you a lot... but...”

“I know the feelings.”

“What...”

“I know when rumors turn you into a monster you aren’t. I know some actions you may have taken can make you pass like a douchebag. I know pretty well this. For your information, I’m from Torfan and that a shitty city. I didn’t do great things, over there. I ran into a lot of troubles, and broke many fingers.” He paused, Leng just stared at him with a confused expression on his face. “And teeth, bloody hell.... I could do a necklace with all these teeth I’ve broken.” He laughed. "But sometimes... when I was really in deep shit, that I couldn’t win my fight, or rejoice with someone when I won it, I wished I had a friend in these moments.”

Leng sighed, lifting his eyes in the air. “I had a little fight with my step dad... on the phone. Plus Alenko taking my head, that I was shit, and should leave you alone, it... worked on my nerves, you know?” He whispered weakly, visibly tired.

“Fuck that. I don’t know what you have done to him. But I’ll give you a chance. We are more connected, that you may think. That why I don’t want to listen to this asshat. He doesn’t know my past, as much as you do.”

“You trust to easily.”

“That’s not true. I didn’t give you the number of my account.”

Leng chocked laughter, he was even surprised by himself of his reaction. He wasn’t visibly in good mood, but he laughed without bitterness. “Don’t make me fall in love with you... my love is obsessional.”

“Oh? I thought you were already in love with me? Anyway, joke aside, we can be friends. Friends with benefits.” Shepard bit his lips.

“Once you tasted it, you can’t forget it huh?” The smug attitude was back.

Shepard smiled, but hardened his face. “I won’t be your bitch. We will be equal pals. Or I’ll break your fingers, you have nice teeth too.”

“Ouch... alright. I don’t want to test your dental degree.”

They laughed quietly.

“I-”

**FIRST YEAR JOHN SHEPARD, IS REQUESTED IN THE COUNCIL STUDENT ROOM, IMMEDIATELY.**

“What...”

**I REPEAT. FIRST YEAR JOHN SHEPARD, IS REQUESTED IN THE COUNCIL STUDENT ROOM, IMMEDIATELY.**

 

“Look like trouble, what did you do?” Leng asked.

“Nothing... I think... I should go.”

“Yeah...”

“And be there tomorrow, daddyfucker!” Shepard yelled, while leaving Leng behind.

 

* * *

He went to the student council room and noticed the blue haired girl.

“Hello, I’m first year John Shepard.”

She smiled and gestured him to sit, which he did. He should question her, about the color of her hair; it isn’t a bit punk and rebellious, for a model student in this uptight school?

“Please wait, here.” She exited the room, but before so, she added. “I’m so sorry, I’m not used to do that, but...sorry!” Then she closed the door.

Shepard was taken aback, and didn’t catch right away, but once he heard the clicking sound, like a key closing a door, he bolted out of his chair and ran to the door, thumping at it.

“What the hell are you planning to? It isn’t funny! Open the fucking door.”

“I’m so sorry!” Her little voice squeaked. “I have to go, don’t put a mess in the room, please!”

“The fuck does that even mean...!?” He muttered. “Open the fucking door!” He raised angrily his voice.

“She won’t, don’t bother.” A voice said. Shepard turned around quickly, startled.

Kaidan Alenko.

“You...I should have guessed it was your fucking idea.”

“Watch your tone. Gee, when you’re angry, you cuss a lot.” He smiled warily.

“I don’t fucking care about your fucking opinion. Just open the fucking door!”

“Pity, if you had asked politely, I may have opened the door.”

“What do you want...?” Shepard whined.

“Sit, John.” He commanded.

Shepard didn’t sit.

“Or else, I may give you 5 hours of detention for misbehave, this saturday.”

Shepard sat.

“Abusing much of your power, huh.” He muttered.

“I’m showing you, you’ve got the D.” He chuckled under the look of Shepard. His joke of this morning threw back at him was only funny for Kaidan. He leant on the desk, in front of Shepard, though he was a little aside, and not really in front.

“Our relation started in the wrong way. And as I was trying to fix this, it didn’t work out well.”

“What kind of speech is that, couple therapy? Give me a break.” Shepard sank in the chair.

“I won’t do that again, prying over your work, so please, give me another chance, I would really like you to come Wednesday. And-” He added quickly before Shepard said something. “You can invite Leng in our room when I’m not around.”

“You’re shittin’ me.”

“Language. And no, I am not shitting you.”

“So, if I agree to give ya another chance, you’ll stop harassing me? And act normally like normal people do?”

Kaidan nodded, a little perplexed that his behavior wasn’t seen as “normal.”

“Deal.” Shepard extended his hand, Kaidan shook it off with a smile.

“You can leave now, please respect your words.”

“It’s me who should say that.” Shepard said, getting up.

“Don’t worry.”

Kaidan let John left and smiled to himself.

“Oh Leng, I found your sweet spot.” He muttered to himself. “And I’m ready to crush it.”

 

* * *

Tuesday came, and Leng was sitting next to Shepard in the classroom.

Kaidan took apart Steve. “Listen, Cortez, you and Shepard should be a couple.”

“What...why?”

“He is bisexual, plus handsome, sexy, and sometimes cute, don’t you think so? Anyway, you’ll be a better love interest than Leng.”

“Kaidan... I’m not sure, it’s wise. Looks like, Leng is his boyfriend. I don’t want to spoil their relationship.”

“They aren’t together.”

“Doesn’t matter, I still have feelings for Robert...”

“Robert is in the coma... You even broke up with him before the accident.”

“Yeah, and... it was a stupid fight, I still love him.”

“What you feel it’s guilt, not love. Give a chance to Shepard.”

“No! I won’t. He has already someone!”

“He is horny. Always doing sex jokes.” Kaidan whispered enough for the man to hear.

“What?” Cortez glinted with interest, but he tried with pain to conceal it under the scrutiny of his friend.

“How about a handsome guy, all hot and bothered? He... knows very well how to blow...” Kaidan closed his eyes a few seconds, he couldn’t believe he was saying this, as if he was selling a product, which he wasn’t even the owner. “He wants to f-u-c-k.”

“Eff, you, what?” Then he understood the spelling and sighed. “Kaidan, I don’t think with my pants.”

“Oh come on, me neither! But sometimes, I need some release. Don’t pretend you’re not... sexually frustrated.” He muttered the last line. “Or even, emotionally frustrated. Some asexual cuddles with someone that doesn’t let you indifferent?”

Cortez just stared at him, then at Shepard laughing face.

“I know he is your type.”

“Yes, he is.” Cortez conceded. He stared at Shepard. The guy was really a beautiful man, and it was nice to speak with him, he liked a lot his athletic stature. “If ...If he is truly free, then yes, otherwise, no.” Cortez turned around and walked away, hiding his blush.

Kaidan smiled to his victory.

* * *

Only one period left, Shepard scurried quickly to Kaidan, ignoring his girlfriend.

“Can I have the room for 2 hours, after school?”

“What...” Kaidan’s eyes goggled.

“You said that I could.”

“Well, yeah, but at least give me 24 hours. Don’t decide things like that on my behalf.”

“Make me a rain check. Next time, you can do the same thing.” He said quickly. “Come on.” He whispered like a needy horny boy.

He stared at his girlfriend, who just shrugged. “Okay...”

“YES!” Shepard shouted. “Thank you!” He kissed Kaidan’s cheeks and joined Leng.  

Leng turned around, and looked suspiciously at Kaidan. The model student ignored his foe.

 

* * *

Two hours later or so, Kaidan returned, Leng was nowhere, and Shepard was nursing a lollypop, flipping a sport magazine.

“You had your fun?” Kaidan asked, taking off his jacket.

“Yeah, it was so good. You don’t mind if we fucked in your bed?”

Kaidan froze in horror. Shepard laughed.

“I’m kidding, I’m just kidding, sorry. You should have seen your head. Seriously Alenko, we just hang out in the room, nothing steamy.” He snorted.

“Kaidan...”

“What?” Shepard stopped flipping through his magazine and stared at him.

“Call me Kaidan, John.”

“Oh... alright... Kai...dan.” He said shyly.

He stared silently at the figure of Shepard, sucking on his lollipop, lying on his stomach in his bed, and so immersed in whatever he was reading.

“Stop eye-fucking me.” He said, without looking at Kaidan. The boy was startled and blinked.

“Sorry, wanted to know what were you reading...” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

“A sport revue, I’m curious about The Krogans and wanted to know the last sport gossip in rugby. Leng told me, it was their favorite revue.”

“Your boyfriend is thoughtful.”

Shepard glared back. “Yes, he is. Keep your sarcasm to yourself, Leng can be a great guy, you just have to know how to take him.”

“Oh, I have no doubts in your abilities.” He muttered. “He looks calmer. He has a **sweet** spot for you, it’s nice for a change, you know, that he **cares** for someone.”

Shepard nodded vaguely.

Kaidan smiled to himself, staring at Shepard silently.

It's nice, he thought.

Really nice, he thought again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your KUDOS. It's touching me, a lot!  
> reminder: when Kaidan mention himself as a member of the council, he is talking about the student council, not the Great Council that was studying the student case of Shepard. It's a different and more important council than the student council.


	4. Unecessary drama.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have to admit.” Kaidan called back. “You have a nice pair of ass-et.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys and girls, I'm happy to upload a new chapter of this story, a boring but necessary one. Hope you will enjoy it. Thanks again to: Jm25, BellaSaysHi, 23keera, and pepsi76 as well as 14 guests for your KUDOS.

Shepard undressed and even took off his underwear. Once done, he used a towel and rubbed the sweat out of his body, maybe he should take a shower. After running so much on the track field, he needed a fresh one. The P.E. teacher was really a hassle today, he even called Shepard, princess.

P.E. Harkin probably enjoyed staring at the bouncy of his –students’s- ass drenching into their sweat. And there was this blond bearded guy eyeing him weirdly.

Without thinking, he rubbed his manhood with his towel and the simple friction turned him on. It’s been years since he had sexual intercourse with someone, he didn’t even have time to masturbate. He and Leng didn’t do anything since the last time and it was Leng who had his little fun before weirdo-haircut barged in the room with his most holy girlfriend, Tara, Rina, or whatever her name is.

Still not remembering her name… and still not care.

 

* * *

Kaidan coughed exaggeratedly to mark his presence, he was standing in the bathroom entry, wiping his wet hands on his jeans. “Well, well, well… Aren’t you a horny boy?” He mocked, leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed.

Shepard quickly covered his intimacy and groaned. “What are you doing here?”

“We are Wednesday and I was waiting for you. I wanted to make sure everything would be alright.”

“What do you mean?”

“Hmm well, that you would come and not run away~” He smiled, staring at the lower half of his body. “Leng, doesn’t satisfy you, does he?”

“Apparently, wanna take his place?” He glared fiercely.

“Nope.”

“Then, mind your own business.”

“Easy buddy, it was just a friendly jab.” Kaidan assured. “So, you’re coming? I mean, you know…”

“Your joke is getting old.” Shepard bolted in the bathroom, slamming the door on Kaidan.

“I have to admit.” Kaidan called back. “You have a nice pair of a _ss-_ et.” He didn’t know if Shepard heard him but the boy didn’t reply and he heard in distance the running water. He took the opportunity to pin down on the wall their new scholar schedule.

 

* * *

“I’m ready.” Shepard muttered once he was out.

“Yeah, come here a second.” Kaidan wriggled his fingers.

“What is that?”

“Our new schedule, please memorize it.”

“Rhetoric? Monday at ten a.m. Al Ji… Oh no, with Al Jilani? I *hate* philosophical stuff.” Shepard whined. “Ecosystem, space, cultural, anthropo… logy. Are you cereal?” He already hate this new program. What happened to the normal cursus? “It isn’t a bit late for such a big change? We are in the middle of April.”

“This is not a normal school, you know that, right?”

“I know, the Alliance is affiliated to the Army, and we don’t have summer holidays.”

“Well, we do have 2 weeks off.”

“Yaaay.” He feigned happiness.

School will end in Jules and for all the month of August, they will camp… and then two weeks off before starting the next year. Some students think the camping site is a holiday trip, but Shepard was no fool. It was a test.

“Let’s go, you’ll read the rest later.” Kaidan said, taking him by the arm. They left the place together, and went to a far facility.

 

* * *

They had to walk for ten minutes. The place was hidden by trees and it looked like a simple blow of air would shake and crumble the building.

“Why your club is so far and…”

“Shabby, I know. We’re waiting for Udina to give us a better place. Though he is interested in our project, he is still... a douche.” Kaidan winked.

“I guess, he’s not the only one.” Shepard said defiantly.

Kaidan just smiled back and opened gentlemanly the big door for him, making the young man roll his eyes. Inside, there was someone with a hoodie, head lowered, they were typing and cursing incomprehensively to their laptop.

“Hey Tali, we have a guest.”

Shepard noticed it was a girl, she had strange glasses covering most of her face, like a snowboard mask, it was hard to say how her face looked really.

“Shepard, meet Tali. And before you ask, she has …some kind of allergy with Earth, those glasses are medicals treatment, she needs to keep them, or else, her eyes may end up all…”

“Ugly, stuffy, and could give me blindness. Other planets don’t do for me.” She explained quickly, her accent was kind of slurry, like an earthborn Latino? He didn’t know how to describe her wavelength.

“Wow really, that’s sucks… You’re a spacer, then?” Shepard asked softly.

Spacer, the name most people gave to other humans coming from well duh, space. It sparred the ‘are you _X_ born, martian, venetian and other annoying dialects.”

“My home-world is Rannoch and if you, as a Quarian leave this place, then you are a boshtet like me. Our body are only suited to Ran’s climates, thanks to the bomb Legion that my people created, weakening our body yada yada, won’t bother explain, take a history book.”

“I heard about it.”

Century ago, humans discovered the Planet Rannoch, and established a camp and like any other planets they expanded and created cities. Rannoch was the most advanced in term of technology, and because technology consumes, they needed energy. They created a non-ecologic one, they called it “LEG-i0n”, but the thing was too strong and exploded.

LEG-i0n was the Chernobyl of Rannoch, weakling the immunity system of the habitants.

“Good, want a tour?” She asked.                    

“Sure…”

“Then, do as you like, you can look around. If you have question, ask us. Sorry I’m struggling with my software.”

“No prob.”

Shepard nodded and looked around himself, listening quietly to their conversation. It wasn’t a big room, not a lot of stuff to look around and most of it were computers. Where the hell were the robots? He was a little disappointed.

“How are you doing with your program?” Kaidan asked to his friend.

“Legion is a good virus, really intelligent, if Edi and he are combined, they both could be dangerous. I need Cerberus blueprints.”

Legion? She gave the name of what destroyed most of her planet to her software, weird. Shepard stretched an ear, pretending to be interested in neon bottles.

“Why?” Kaidan asked, you could hear the strain in his voice.

“Their laboratories are great, they have this software “Reapers”, as much as great as Edi, even smarter than her, I heard. Some says, it’s a creator software, with a lot of tools. You can even download one of their components.”

“They won’t give you this freely, you may end up giving your rights to them. And end up working for them, which mean, changing school. We need you here for Edi. We don’t need Cerberus Academy! The Geth creator isn’t enough to create your software?”

“Cerberus, you said?” Shepard asked, not being able to keep his curiosity out of the way.

“Yeah.” Kaidan mildly nodded.

“Leng… His dad is the director, right? Maybe he could-“

“NO.”

Shepard flinched to the abrupt raised of voice of Kaidan. Tali sighed and shook her head, returning to her work.

“Tali, your project is doing great, we don’t need them. Shepard, you already know how I feel about Kai.” He paused. “I mean, John… Sorry.”

“What’s your problem with him, explain, please.”

“Did you see the hour? We should contact Joker, he is late. Kaidan, call him.” Tali peeved. The angry stare of Kaidan softened, he nodded and excused himself.

Tali pressed her step towards Shepard. She was a thin girl, but with wide hips. She pulled Shepard by the arm and told him swiftly.

“Never mention this, again. Kaidan is uncontrollable when you remind him, things on the past. He may think about it too much and get angry to his girlfriend.” She paused. “Shite, I babbled.”

Shepard smiled maliciously. “What happened with his girlfriend? What would he be angry at her?”

Tali sighed. “Just… bad shite…”                               

“Which are?”

“Leng…, he…”

Shepard pressed her for more, why so much suspense? Just fucking say it! But, in the same time, a black man entered the room. It was Steve Cortez.

“Hey, guys, how are you? Hey Shepard!”

“Hey, you…” Shepard said.

Tali pulled away and returned in her mad typing.

“I’m so happy you are here, Shepard. Everything’s alright?”

“You’re really nice... for worrying about me. I’m fine, thanks.” Cortez returned a sweet smile and Shepard had a mischievous idea. “You know them for so long?”

“Who?” He frowned, uncertain of what to answer.

“Kaidan and Tali.”

“Oh, yeah, enough, yes.”

“Want to have a luncheon with me, or more a dinner.”

Cortez gaped like a fish, he didn’t expect it but still answered. “Will be my pleasure.”

* * *

 “Nothing fancy, don’t sweat.” Shepard said entering the fast food. They had call a skycab and left the “wealthy” zone. “Heya, Clem.” He said to a grumpy old woman, whom her face softened.

“My, my, always coming when I’m about to close, enter.” She let them come in and drew a questioning look to Cortez.

“He’s a friend.”

She winked and keyed the door behind them, making sure the panel “Closed” was showing. It was an old fashioned fast food, nothing futuristic, Clem’s boss, which was her husband didn’t have the money to build it.

“What do you want for dinner, boys. It’s on me.” She said, happily.

“Not this time, I’ll pay or else your husband will be _uber_ angry.”

She waved it off like a _let him be_ , Shepard didn’t push more. He knew her since a long time, and he knew how the woman was staring at him. It was a motherly and painful gaze. She lost her son in a galactic war, against humans on another planet, they called them Turians. It was a long time ago. Now thinking so, maybe that why she and her husband didn’t want anything futuristic in her workplace. Technology destroys.

 

* * *

She served them, French fries, cheeseburgers and two giants vanilla coconut milkshake. Shepard crunched on his food staring at the man in front of him, Cortez was biting his cheeseburger with glinting eyes.

“Guess you like it, then. Clem cooks well.”

“Indeed! Very good.” Cortez meant it, and was eating happily and eagerly. “So now we are here, can I know what do you really want to know about Kaidan?” Cortez asked.

Shepard was taken aback, the flirting card wouldn’t probably work so he opted for the frankness. “Well, alright… Whether we start to talk about Leng, Kaidan is always… you know, Kaidan.”

“He hasn’t always been like that, believe me, Kaidan is a sweet guy.”

Shepard chocked on his food, and wiped invisible dirt in his ears. “Scuse me, could you repeat that?”

“You are a funny guy, Shepard.” He snorted. “But I swear to you, it’s the truth. Leng just… Leng is not a good guy.”

“Thank you, I know all of that. People keep repeating that stuff in my head.” He made circle moves in the air with his fries.

“It’s not my, it’s not with me you should talk about this. It’s not my life.”

“At least give me some crumbles, Cortez. And I may reward you.” He flirted.

“Don’t play with me, Shepard. Okay, if you look closely to Rahna, you will notice her whole right arm is bionic.”

Shepard frowned, Rahna? Oh, that’s her name, right? Kaidan’s girlfriend. Shepard nodded, letting the information process.

“Well, that’s Leng’s fault.”

Shepard leveled his gaze with Cortez, muted. Something creeped in the back of his head. “Was she his ex?”

Cortez nodded. “And when she needed him the most, he did nothing.” Cortez sipped in his milkshake. “Well that is what I heard. Now where’s the truth, where’s the lie …lays. I can’t tell.”

“Then, I have to befriend her.” Shepard said, dead serious.

Cortez spat his food. “What? No, no, don’t do that, oh good lord, Kaidan is going to break my neck if he knows I told you that.”

“You know with all that mystery crap you are all pulling over my head, it’s getting a little in my nerve. And, I guess… I just want to sort it out?”

“I guess so, if you want to date Leng, later.” He deadpanned.

“What? That’s… that’s not it…”

“Hey, it’s fine. Leng will be a lucky bastard, though.”

Shepard eyed Cortez, the man just smiled and blushed. Did he just flirt with him? He wasn’t sure.  “She doesn’t look like she’s holding a grudge with Leng, though.”

“You mean Rahna? She’s a sweet and patient girl.”

“She lost an arm because of Leng, screw this patience.”

“Guess why Kaidan fell in love with her. She’s a sweet pea, even when she is the one suffering.”

Oddly, something tightened in Shepard’s chest. “She’s like any ordinary girl, she has nothing special.” He said, surprised at his own tone. Was he jealous of her? No way.

“Well, she has clearly something, anyway in Kaidan’s eyes.”

“I guess so… He sucks anyway, he’s mean, not reliable and cold.” Fuck that guy.

“He’s a good guy, he hasn’t always be like this.”

Shepard rolled his eyes and sipped loudly in his drink making chuckle Cortez. They returned in a companionable silence while eating their food, and then Shepard in a refreshed happy note, started to talk about the Krogans. How he wanted to join them and prove himself.

“Rugby, you said? I know the Lieutenant James Vega. He is Wrex’s second and my best friend. You want me to help you a little?”

“Oh my fuck, I so want that.”

“You speak… _arousing-ly_ weird, you know that? I’ll give you the head up, he’s a cool guy, he can help you smooth Wrex.”

Shepard nodded vigorously. If Wrex was judging him too weak during the test, maybe Vega could whisper delicately to Wrex to give him another chance. He so wanted this.

Who said having contact was an easy door not to try often? If he could, he would use and abuse of it.

 

* * *

“I didn’t see any robots.” Shepard announced to Leng, sitting next to him, the next day.

“Well, hello to you too… What robots?”

“In the engineering club, you said they construct robots!” Shepard complained with an accusatory tone.

“So you paid him a visit?” He raised an eyebrow.

“You’re jelly?”

“Totally strawberry.” He snickered.

“And yeah, I went to see their stuff, was kind of lame… There was nothing. I didn’t stay long.”

“Well glad, reason is back in the corner of your head.”

“But, I want to go back again, I didn’t meet Joker…”

Leng rolled his eyes but then wore a mischievous smile. “Me, I want your mouth back on my body.” He whispered lewdly. “Your tongue was so-“

“Shut up, we are in the middle of class, shut it out.”

“It didn’t even started!”

“It will, here the teacher, so sod off.”

“But …can we… later?” He asked hopefully, almost like a shy kid.

“It’s not something I do on command… I have to get in the mood…”

“Deal, come to my room after the Language Learning lesson this afternoon. We’ll do our own learning.” He winked and concentrated his full attention back to the teacher.

The course of today was about “Ecosystem, space, and cultural anthropology,” everything that touched far or closer atmospheric places for different kind of population, how they coped, their rituals and tradition. Shepard thought it would be boring, but he was amazed at so many details.

For example, Drell people were living on a planet mostly filled of water and was really respectful of jellyfish. “Thane is a Drell.” Leng whispered.

“What, really?”

“Yeah, you didn’t notice the green scales on his skin? And his big rounded eyes.”

“I thought it was lenses contact. Does that mean he considerate jellyfishes like gods?”

“Probably.” Leng snorted.

“So he’s an alien…”

Alien was a name given to human spacer who had been living for a very long time on another planet than Earth thanks to their ancestors migrating on this _X_ place. On the point, it had affected their body structure and made them quite different from a regular human. They still had the shape of a human, but some difference could be noticeable and giving off the extraterrestrial feelings.

I.E. higher cheekbones, a pronounced forehead sticking out a lot, pointy skull, thicker bones, scales, longer or skinner limbs etc... “Environment shaped humans.” It was all proven, they were all coming from Earth, but some other scientists didn’t believe that.

“Tali must be an alien too, not just a spacer then…” He smiled to himself. Space fascinated him. He could be such a geek sometimes.

Focusing on his reverie, he noticed a little too late that Leng was caressing his thigh with a fond smile. “What…” He whispered in shock. Their desk was pushed on the side of a wall and they were sitting behind, so not noticeable by a lot of people, but still noticeable if someone stretched his neck.

“Nothing, you just had that cute smile and your eyes were brilliant.”

Shepard was embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I want to fuck you so much.” Leng whispered again.

Shepard was starting to get aroused and was fidgeting on his chair. Stupid body.

The sweet torment ended when the bell rang.

* * *

“I’ll come back with food, wait for me.” Leng said, parting away.

Once Leng was out of view, Shepard was quickly grabbed by Kaidan. “Please refrain those kind of attitude in class, or I’ll give you not only a detention, but exclusion for 2 long weeks.”

“What?” His voice croaked.

Kaidan pushed him in a corner of a wall. “Where did you go, yesterday? When I was back, you were gone. I thought you wanted to see the robots… Joker wasn’t even yet there! He brought something neat and you missed everything.”

“I… sorry, I was hungry and went to eat some piece with your friend, Cortez.”

He goggled. “Really? That’s… that’s great! He’s a good guy, you should date.”

“Oh my god. Straight alert logic. Two gay guy should automatically knock it off.”

“I , no, it’s just… aren’t you bi?”

“I am. But, just because you have two people liking guys doesn’t mean they should hook up together.” He freed abruptly his arm. “Now, excuse me, but it’s noon, I need to eat and be eaten.”

“Shepard!” He grabbed again his arm, pulling him harder on the wall, his eyes were screaming don’t do it.

“I don’t know if it’s a kink, but you’re hurting me. Stop cornering me on that wall.” He growled. “And, raise again your filthy hand on me, and I’ll punch you back.”

“I’m not… I don’t just want…, I…” Kaidan fumbled.

“Unless you tell me if it is Leng’s fault that your girlfriend has a bionic arm, there is no way to continue this discussion.”

“How do you even know this!”

“GET OFF!”

“Shut your pipe hole! How do you KNOW this? I’m a representative, and a respectable one, nobody is going to save or help you, nobody is going to believe you if I say you harassed me first!”

“Showing your true colors, right? You dick!”

“Answer, NOW.” Kaidan pushed him behind the building, far of any curious eyes.

“Then, I guess I’ll go in detention because I won’t say a shit.”

“You little wh-”

“Lay off.” A voice scowled. Kai’s. “Or I’ll use my cybernetics on you.”

“They were deactivated, you fake augmented biotic.” Kaidan growled, glowing in BLUE. Shepard was totally unaware that weirdo-haircut was a biotic. And what was he saying? Fake augmented biotic, what is even that?

“I’m an artificial biotic.”

“Rectification, you are using technology to simulate bio-energy, you’re not even close to an artificial biotic.” Kaidan clarified. “Which is forbidden, judged as much as dangerous as a biotic not listed. In other words, black market, go straight to suspension for ever. Good riddance.”

“Shut up, encyclopedia, get your hands off my boyfriend.”

“Excuse me? I’m not even your boyfriend!” Shepard intervened.

“Shut it, let me be your superhero!” Leng scowled friendly.

“Fine! Be my Blasto.” He rolled his eyes. As if he needed to be saved, did he mistake him for Peach princess X.?

“Did you tell him about Rahna?” Kaidan asked to Leng.

“I don’t give a flying fuck about that random girl.” Leng went to retrieve Shepard and pulled him by the arm, starting to leave. Shepard, exhausted to be grabbed, released the grip and walked in the front.

“She was your girlfriend before! Heartless BASTARD!” Kaidan yelled back.

 

* * *

It was 1.45 PM, Shepard and Leng skipped the last period. For the first time, he didn’t care. For the first time, he and Leng connected their body and mind, it was raw and needy, Shepard didn’t mind. Once they climaxed, Leng got up and went to sat on a chair, drumming his fingers on his guitar. He started singing.

 _“I… don’t wanna hear about your boyfriend, ...sometimes, better off alone._  
_But, if you change your mind, you know where I am,_  
_if you change your mind, you know where I am.”_

Shepard was listening to his alluring voice, laying on his stomach, a hand probing under his chin while Leng was playing and singing. Why everyone was making such a fuss… Should he ask Leng, would he tell him? Of course not. This was getting ridiculous, all these secretive craps.

“Yes, she was my girlfriend.” Kai started out of nowhere. Shepard blinked several times.

“By that time she lost her arm I had already dumped her. She was in love with Alenko and there was no mean to continue our presupposed _love story_.”

“What about her arm? You didn’t do nothing to help her? What happened?” He whispered.

“It was in middle school, one of the BAAT teacher didn’t want Rahna to use her hand to take a glass of water.”

“He didn’t want her to drink water?”

“He did want it, but only with her powers. She’s a biotic.”

“Are you a biotic too?”

“You heard that jackass, I’m not one. I just accepted to be a guinea pig for BAAT research, that why I was here, now BAAT is closed, it’s forbidden, and next month, I have to take them off completely of my body.”

Leng jumped on his feet and went to join Shepard.

“Come on, second round, this time you top!”

He jumped on Shepard and they started to laugh crazily. Still, some secrets remained, like why Kaidan would be angry at his girlfriend if they mentioned the past. Was everything really cleared? He needed to hear someone else version, a less lighter version than what Leng gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics of the song was alterated, in purpose.  
> If you want to know the real lyric, then go on youtube and search for PANIC! AT THE DISCO, "Girls / Girls / Boys."


	5. First Contact [You and I.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan is starting to "like" Shepard and seeing him differently than a "horny idiot with heart eyes for Leng."  
> Kaidan is just an ass that wish to be better for his new conquest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you, guys. Okay? Yes, I love U. Shut up, I said I love you!  
> Happy reading!

On Friday, Kaidan was boiling in anger. Shepard and Leng were both missing yesterday. His roommate didn’t return in his dorm. And here, the shitty blue eyed boy was sitting next to Leng, again. Those assholes skipped the class, and Shepard’s face was glowing and he had a funny walk. Kaidan was getting shortened in cards. He should cool off when Shepard is just asking for some clarifications. He should… court him. And he just had a brilliant idea how to start it. And another one, to punish Leng, without being a total asshat.

 

* * *

The day went on and Shepard was dozing off in Leng’s arm, resting his head on his shoulder. They were both sitting on a bench, appreciating each other company, no talk.

“Shepard.”

At his name and the view of the person calling him, Shepard straightened his posture and got up quickly. “Anderson.”

“Easy boy. I heard, you were sick. Are you alright, son?” He asked with concern.

“Sick…”

“Yes, yesterday. That’s why you weren’t on the afternoon course, right? I am glad you could assist my course this morning. Did the tests tire you off? I can ask them to let you off for a few days.”

“Ah, yes… Thank you, sir, but it’s fine, everything is fine.”

Anderson nodded with compassion and then shifted his gaze on Leng. “Kai Leng, how’s your legs?”

“They are fine, sir. It doesn’t hurt anymore as it used too. Stealing cereal when I was a kid is over, as well.”

“As long as you don’t break anymore in my house to steal them, it’s good, then.” He then, returned his attention back on Shepard. “Don’t wander too much, see you later son.”

“Yes, sir. I mean, Anderson.” He fumbled nervously.

Once his tutor was out of sight, Shepard dropped on the bench.

“Man, don’t stress.” Leng said lazily.

“I don’t want to disappoint him, okay? Did you tell him, I was sick?”

“As if I would cover up for you. You know me, I bang for your ass but don’t care for the _casse_.”

“Casse? Are you talking French to me?” Shepard raised an eyebrow. _Casse_ , he doesn’t care for the outcome, totally him. In the same time, a blue haired girl appeared in front of them, he recognized her. She is Kaidan’s friend, the girl who imprisoned him in the Student Council Room! (SCR).

“Liara.” Leng said. “What’s up again? I’ve been a good boy today.”

“Hello, guys.” She said tersely, the shy and fumbling girl gone. “Kai Leng, please head to the secretary to justify your absence or else, you will be punished.”

He just chillily stared back at her, she didn’t back away and didn’t look impressed. Shepard misjudged her, he thought she was a frail girl but when circumstances were required, she had a fighting spirit burning in her eyes.

“Okay, Lili, I’ll do it. I love Asari.” Leng white-flagged. “Nice wig, by the way….”

She glared back. “Do it, now. Piece of advice.”

She was about to leave but Shepard caught her by the wrist. “I’m sorry. Liara, that’s right? What about me?” She glared at his hand on her, and then leveled her gaze to his. “Sorry…” He took back his hand, she softened.

“John Shepard, your absence was dutifully explained, you don’t have to worry about it.” She smiled. “Your representative took care of everything, I have to go now.” She left two dumbstruck boys behind.

“What the hell?” Leng said out of shock.

“Kai… dan covered up for me?”

Leng pulled him by the arm to force him to sit and kissed him. Shepard pushed him away. “Hold on, man! What the hell?”

“I felt the need to do it.”

Shepard smirked. “Oh, Kai~ being all jealous doesn’t do well for your skin.”

“Shut up.” He growled softly, blushing.

Shepard took his chin with two fingers and forced him to look him in the eyes. “Remember, don’t fall for me.” He whispered. Leng turned out redder in embarrassment. John cracked up in laughter louder.

 

* * *

Shepard needed an explanation, so he hold it until the end of the course, Kaidan never spared him a look, even when the lesson was finished. He was packing his things and leaving.

Firstly, Shepard had to excuse himself to the Language teacher, who offered him his first omnitool’s update. “This is the new dictionary. Learn it, love it, live it.”

Shepard nodded and exited quickly the room.

Kaidan was walking away with his girlfriend. He jogged and reached his back, tapping lightly on his arm.  The model student turned around and smiled thinly.

“Need to talk.” Shepard said.

“Not right now, John. I have an important meeting.”

“Mine’s important too!”

“Okay.” He stared at his watch. “Okay, then, after my reunion. Okay?”

“Okay…” Shepard agreed mildly. “Hello, I’m Shepard.” He said to Rahna, extending his hand to her.

She beamed and shook his hands. Kaidan stared at him, or more like death-glared him. Shepard just smiled back, noticing finally the difference in her arms. It was well done, the appearance of her skin was realistic, but when you touched it, you understood quickly something was off. Her hand wasn’t compliant like meat is, when you squeezed it. It was hard, cold. A stone. Apart of that, Shepard admitted, she had an adorable face.

 

* * *

At 4.45 P.M, Kaidan left him in a corridor. Shepard waited, sitting on the floor, playing with his omnitool. He used profitably the time and started learning how to use his new dictionary.

5h58 P.M, Kaidan was finally out, followed by a lot of students. Shepard rose his body, ready to walk through him. But the crowd was still surrounding Kaidan, creating a human barrier and asking him a lot of questions. He was just nodding, sighing and answering to some. Once satisfied or frustrated, they dispatched.

“Wow, what was that?” Shepard asked while Kaidan was shooing another persistent girl.

“Nothing… they just want me to be the president of the Student Council.”

“Kaidan!” The persistent girl returned. “I really want you to think-”

“Oh my god, Lilith, stop! Just leave!” He squelched. She sighed and abducted.

“President, right? That’s… that’s great!” Shepard said. “Well, I guess so…” Wasn’t it the dream of every nerds? He thought.

“Do you know how many classes have this school?” He crossed his arms. “I have to be a president for the first, second and third year. No. Fucking. Way. Anyway, there is a rule specifying, that only a third year can be president. Those idiots want to derogate it. Plus, they want me to be the representative of all the first year. Geez, give me a fucking break!” Kaidan complained, visibly frustrated.

“It only means that you have talent, and that is admirable.” Shepard expressed sincerely.

Kaidan eyed him, probably surprised by the kind words. “Too much… work. I have biotic class, and biotic students want me to represent them too, because of BAAT…”

“BAAT…”

Kaidan shut his mouth tightly. “Nothing.”

“Oh, right. That is again some hush-hush stuff you can’t tell me. I get it, Alenko.”

“It’s Kai-”

“Alenko.” Shepard repeatedly thinly, not leveling his gaze with Kaidan who stared intently at him. “We’re not in the same boat, so the friendship should just stop…”

“What? I’m sorry about yesterday, damn, Shep- I mean John! Come on…”

“I know you’re sorry, that’s why you made up an excuse for me… yesterday. Thank you for helping the little whore, but… I’ll deal with my problems myself.”

“You’re not a wh-”

Shepard raised a hand to shut Kaidan up which he did. “You wanted to say it, yesterday.” He finally stared back. “I don’t like the way you judge me, or the kind of humiliation, and coercion you play on me. I’m not Rahna, I don't need your help, if my arm or whatever part of my body is broken, I will do the same to the people who break me, that is how I function. I don’t need guys fighting over me, I fight by myself. And, just because you couldn't save your girl, doesn't mean that you are entitle to try on me, a hero complex.”

“Is that what you think?” He put a hand on Shepard’s left arm, and rubbed it with his thumb.

“I don’t want to be in the middle of your petty revenge.” The soft rubbing stopped. “I’m probably just a horny idiot to you, but I have feelings. I have hopes, dreams, and I won’t let you crush them.”

Kaidan pressed him on the wall. Shepard glared, ready to defend himself.

“I don’t want to see that handsome face of yours, being crushed with tears.” Kaidan confessed. “Listen Shepard, I will not repeat it. This is my truce.” As he said so, he pressed closely his body on Shepard’s. Lips touching the shell of his ear.

“I was fourteen when I’ve met Rahna at BAAT. I fell in love with her and she was my first sexual experience, I wasn’t her first.” He paused, waiting for Shepard to protest, he didn’t so he went on. “I learnt a little too late she was going out with Kai Leng. She cheated on her boyfriend with me. Leng and I turned into foe because of this. I backed up, telling him I didn’t know, but he started pulling crap on me. Anyway, there was already tension between us, because I hate Cerberus, they have no ethic. They do weird scientific stuff, test it on soldiers and cover their dirty tracks when something goes wrong. I had an illegitimate hate on Leng, but because of Rahna’s affair it amplified and the unjustified hate turned into a justified one.”

“Okay… but do you have to stand so close to me?” Shepard whined, gulping nervously, if he moved he could feel the crotch of the guy, and that was totally not okay.

“Shhhh.” Kaidan whispered, squeezing his waist. Oh good lord, why. “One day, one of the biotic teacher, Vyrrnus, which is a Turian scolded ‘my girl’ because she didn’t use her power to drink water, he twisted her arm. She told him, she really couldn’t with tears in her eyes, L2 implants were hurting her brain, but Vyrrnus didn’t listen. He twisted it, and broke her arm off.”

“That’s… that is horrible…”

“I wanted to kill him.  I kicked him so hard with my powers, he was gasping for air. I told him ‘You want biotic? Then eat that.’” As he said so, he flared in blue, his brown eyes, glinting in a blue aura. Shepard could feel it, the blue fire warming his skin, raising the hair on his skin and the back of his neck. He was getting aroused, oh good lord, why, twice.

Kaidan didn’t give it attention and continue his psychotic talk. “His skin was burning, I was _reaving_ him.” His hands resting on Shepard’s waist went on his neck, pressing lightly. “And then, I wanted to break his neck, I wanted to hear the popping sound of his bone breaking sweetly.”

“What happened?” He almost moaned.

“Leng didn’t let me… He used his cybernetics to shield the Turian.”

 He let down his hands and stop glowing in blue, talking normally as if his psychopath attitude was just a dream, the skin of Shepard was still tingling, protesting to the lost touch.

“At first, I was angry and then I told to myself that maybe…, he didn’t want me to get in trouble, or didn’t want someone to die. It was horrible John, I was horrible. People were terrified of me. But then, I learnt once Vyrrnus was out of hospital, he went to work for Cerberus and charges against him were dropped, and it was because of Leng’s doings, and my anger turned into something so much bigger and uglier, John.”

He grabbed Shepard’s chin and forced him to stare at him. “Why would he do that? All that crap he put me on for that girl? But then, he ditched her for the worst alien ever, hiding his crime. He protected that man!” He angrily whispered not letting go off the chin. “Conatix, which provided BAAT teachers had to close. And I wonder if it wasn’t Cerberus doing and not because of Rahna accident.”

He finally stepped back, straightening the clothes of Shepard. “That is the story. That is why I cringe when you walk around him. That is why you will never be like him because I can see it in your eyes. Faithfulness, integrity, reliability. That is what, Anderson and Kahlee Sanders saw in you.”

“This…”

“Yeah, I know… it’s quite a blow, but that’s the truth.”

“I’m sorry…. It was such a serious talk… but…”

Kaidan frowned.

“I’m so aroused right now.” Shepard explained, breathing hard.

“WHAT?”

“I guess, I’m really a horny idiot.” He scoffed derisively. “I need to shower and a cold one.”

“John, I just… what? Are you kidding? I just confessed something big to you!”

“I know! He must be your gravelly voice…or, or your eyes, or the way you manhandled me. I don’t know!” he half-sobbed. “I should go…” He walked away quickly before he dipped further into the dirty confession.

 

* * *

The shower did him well, but it wasn’t enough. His skin was still tingling, right on the nape of his neck, like something was twitching inside, such an alien feelings. He needed to rest. It was his first time to be exposed to biotic, that’s probably why his body was acting funny, right? Anyway, he needed to crash on the bed.

“Yo…” Kaidan saluted, sitting on his bed.

“Get off my bed.” He mumbled.

“Have you finish your business?”

“I… wasn’t jacking!”

“So quick… what if I wasn’t mentioning that.” Kaidan snorted. “So?”

“I wasn’t.”

“You’re lying, tell me you weren’t and stare right into my eyes.”

“I wasn’t jacking off.” Shepard said quickly staring at him. Kaidan frowned and added.

“Repeat it again and sit next to me.”

“Oh good lord, thrice…” Shepard muttered angrily, sitting next to him. “I, wasn’t-”

He didn’t even finish yet his sentence that Kaidan smacked his lips on his. Shepard’s eyes goggled and stared mutely. Kaidan just smiled, searching in his eyes.

“Say something!” Kaidan urged with a laugh.

The boy shuddered and closed his eyes. “Don’t…. Please. Why did you kiss me?”

“I, wanted to taste them. Sorry.”

“Your new strategy, is jerking me around is that it?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Alenko, just stop… My body is… acting all funny right now, so don’t. You are a horrible guy…. I feel like crying, which I’ve never did before... ” Shepard got up. “I had a boyfriend before, his name was Curt…, Curt Weisman, your attitude makes me think about him, and that isn’t a compliment.” He laughed shakily, then left.

 

* * *

Kaidan bite the inside of his cheeks. He was going too far and it was lamely done. But… He really did want to kiss his bedmate, the way his body responded was interesting. How the blue of his eyes stretched like a flower was marvelous, how cornering him on that wall was …exhilarating, how his lips shaped and clicked perfectly for a few second on his. He could have go further if Shepard didn’t run away.

His omnitool beeped, it was a vidcall. “Liara, what you’ve got?”

“I have the files you asked me. Do you have the credits? No dollars.”

“Yes, don’t worry. I’ll transfer right away the money to the Shadow Broker.”

“Good, then. Once done, you will receive the files, and the code. I don’t have the code to unlock it, security procedure. Transfer the money, now.”

“Sure. And I need info, about Curt Weisman.”

“Still about the same target?”

“Yes.”

She sighed over the comm. “Fine.”

Anyone else could take the files, but they were classified, and you needed to be a great connoisseur to unlock the system file which the Shadow Broker could provide. That’s said, he transferred the money, and received the decryption key.

**\---------- TRANSCRIPTED FILES ----------**

**\---- PLEASE ENTER THE CODE ----**

**\--- IN PROCESS ---**  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

 **\---- CODE ACCEPTED ----**  
  
777777777777777777777777777777777777

**\---- WARNING. ONLY-READ. NO POSSIBLE MODIFICATION ---**

**77777777**

**Name. John Shepard.**

Great learning capacities. The subject can in just a few hours ‘store up’ a lot of information and reproduce dutifully what he observed.  
Need more intel about his past, family, old friends, the city he grew up.  
[More shocking. Copycat is better, improved. Need to do an I.Q. test.] – M. Solus.

Biotic experiment: none.  
@Lawson. [Yet, Miranda. Need to run a biotic test, the rapidity of the subject is anomaly higher than a normal [human] athlete.  
Good endurance, excellent physicality. I want this boy to be tested. Test him.] - D.E. Anderson.

@Anderson. [Is that really necessary? Fine, sir.] – M. Lawson.

Vorcha experiment: no brain damage.  
@Palon [You didn’t run that test, yet.  
You have to verify if he takes drugs, we don’t want an addict.] - M. Lawson.

[Classified. Higher order.] - Dr Palon.

Hanar experiment: ‘I hate politics.’ was the word of the subject.  
No effort in trying to debate in philosophical and political themes. Apathy. Reluctance. Annoyance.  
[He really hate that stuff, his mouth stretched so far when we tried again the test.] – K. Al Jilani.

@Aljilani [Be short in your remark. Even if it’s not the official document, this isn’t extranet.] - M. Lawson.

@Lawson. [Urgh, I know, what I wanted to say is, he doesn’t like it,  
BUT, he outsmarts me every time, I think this experiment was successful.] - K. Al Jilani.

[Rejected.] - M. Lawson.

@Lawson. [Accepted. I’ve assisted in two of her interviews behind curtains with Admiral Hackett,  
she looked like a raving idiot, most of the time.] - D.E. Anderson.  
  
Unexploited potential. Possible orientation. ICT PROGRAM.  
[Estimation:  N.II soldier, could be more.] – Admiral S. Hackett.

@Anderson. [Fine, then.] - M. Lawson.

@Anderson. [Thanks David… I guess.] – K. Al Jilani.  
  
@Aljilani. [You’re welcome.] – D.E. Anderson.

  
Kaidan snorted while reading the files. He had paid a fortune to get a hand on it and didn’t regret it. Shepard was hiding his intelligence, keeping an average level. Or maybe the fresh first year wasn’t fully aware that he had such a huge potential. He was amazed by each words. Cerberus shouldn’t get a hand on this. He hoped Leng didn’t know any of this, but he had bad feelings, why a toxicologist, Dr Palon was studying his files..? Are they testing meds on him? Why Anderson would agreed with that? He didn't like it. Smell too much like a Cerberus special studies. He hoped it was just his imagination, because he was starting to like the company of his new toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Raving idiot, was really the words of Anderson about Al Jilani on Mass Effect 1, if you have enough paragon/renegade points to counter-attack her question.  
> \- Curtiss Weismann, is a character from ME1. He was mentionned by Finch, you meet Finch at Chora's Den, only if you have an earthborn Shepard. Canonically, Shepard doesn't know him, he was just asked to free the man from a Turian prison. But, heh, it's a fanfiction, I like to mess stuff.  
> \- Palon, is a toxicologist from ME1, you can meet him when you do Noveria's mission, before entering the Hot Labs.  
> \- Lilith is a character from Mass Effect 2, during Kaidan first introduction on Horizon, she was talking to him before the Collectors attack them.


	6. Heavy Body Contact.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard admits it. He's starting to fall into Kaidan's petty revenge. All this sexual tension around those two, make him all cranky too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys and girls. Sorry for the late. Chapter was already written since a long time ago, but I wasn't sure I wanted to upload it. Now, I'm thinking, fuck it, it's been too many months, right? So, here. Enjoy it. Welcome to the new readers, and thanks to the ancient for staying!

Shepard left quickly his dormitory, glaring at some whispering students.

“Yeah, that’s a boner, get lost!” He yelled.  
  


* * *

He was so angry that he didn’t see the person in front of him, and bumped into it.

“OUCH!” The girl yelped.

“My bad.” He grumbled, leaving quickly.

“Where ya going, you little pussy?” She yelled back at him.

Shepard turned around, in shock. It was a half-bald girl. A punk. She wore a lot of tattoos, on her bald head, on her neck, and probably on her whole body.

“Excuse me?”

“You are the fucking asshole who throw himself on me, muttering in his juice, without an ounce of decency to look me in the eyes and pretend that you are sorry. You want me to do you a new portrait? My special treat, death wish. It’s free, bitch!” She fisted her hands, lifted her chin like a challenge and glowed in blue. Urgh, fucking biotic.

Shepard wasn’t sure he could win the fight. “I…. sorry, I had a bad day… I didn’t mean.”

“Talk louder dipshit.”

Shepard raised an eyebrow and glared back. “Okay, alright eunuch girl. I was wrong, but that doesn’t mean you can be a little tart.” He defiantly raised his chin too, fisting his hands.

She made one step ahead, Shepard too. Another one, until they faced each other, glaring really closely to each other. “You have no idea who I am, or you are really stupid.”

“Girl, I don’t care who you are, maybe tag your fucking name on your fucking forehead, must be the only part of your fucking body where there’s no fucking tattoo.”

She scoffed in disbelief. “Okay, blue boy, I’m starting to like you. Let’s see what you have.”

“Jennifer.”

They both turned around to the voice. It was Thane.

“Thane…” She said out of breath. “Don’t call me that! It’s Jack! Jack!” She whined loudly. “Stupid Liara… giving off my real name.” She whispered in her corner.

“What’s wrong.”

“That… that guy… ran into me… and did an ass job to excuse himself. Our dinner is lying on the freaking floor.” Shepard stared at the ground. She was right, there was food lying messily on the floor, the lid had been opened because of the shock.

Thane stared expectantly to Shepard. “Yeah about that... I’m really sorry, but that Godzilla didn’t need to insult me.”

“God-zi…” She frowned. Maybe she didn’t know the reference, it was really, an old movie.

“How are you, Shepard.”

“You know this guy?”

“Yes, he is a friend. I’m sure he didn’t do it in purpose.” Thane made a questionable look.

“Of course, I didn’t! My head was… in mess… Look, I’m sorry. Yes, I did a loose job to excuse myself in the first place, but really I was….” He huffed.

“Whatever.” She waved off.

Shepard helped them retrieve their lost food. “I’ll repay you. I didn’t even notice I threw away your food…” No wonder she was so pissed, he would have been too.

“I hope so. My _siha_ is really unlikable when she’s hungry.” Thane said with a smile. Shepard’s brain must have jumped out of his opened mouth.

“Your what?”

“I’m his girlfriend, dipshit.” She explained rudely.

“Your girlfriend, her? What?” Thane, are you blind? What the fuck, man. Shepard thought to himself.

She growled. “Have a problem with that!”

“Jack.” Thane scolded softly.

“No, not at all, I just thought… I don’t know…” Shepard was perplexed. He imagined a classier girl, not a punk-rock one who needed anger management. “That's why salty and sweet food recipe was invented I guess…” He smiled awkwardly.

“Can I knock him off?” Jack scwoled.

“No, you can’t.” Shepard was the one to reply, for himself.

“Buy me food!” She yelled back angrily, waving her fist in the air. Thane shook his head. She looked like a rabid monkey.

 

* * *

As said so, he went to buy exactly the same order: noodle, egg roll with carp sauce. It looked tasty, so he took one for him. The mood lightened once Jack filled her stomach. She even invited him in Thane’s dorm.

It was his first time to go there, and he didn’t regret it. His room was so neat and warm. And he had a beautiful aquarium that he was using like a table.

“That’s awesome, a fish table!”

“My place is your home. Eat.” Thane smiled.

 

* * *

They devoured their food and talked mildly. 

“I have a question.”

“Ask.” Thane simply said.

“I heard you were worshipping Hanar.” Shepard said.

Thane stared blankly. “I don’t. I’m polytheistic and there’s no common Hanar gods. But some of my people do follow their precept or the Asari’s one.”

“But you live with them, right?”

“I used too. We respect them. They were necessary for my training…”

“You use jellyfish to kill people?”

Jack scoffed while eating. Thane answered simply. “You have unclear information about Hanar. They’re not what you humans call them. They can think, they can talk with us. They train us, because they cannot fight outside their world, but fight them under water, and you would be well fooled. And before you ask, we don’t swim in water. Drells like deserted environment with a little of humidity. On Kahje, we live in a secured platform. Humidity is bad for us.”

“You used to live where before?”

“Rakhana, shredded to piece by overpopulation and war.”

Shepard nodded, fascinated. “Another question.”

“Ask.”

“Well… What do you want to be? An assassin for the secret force? A spy?”

“That’s what most of the Drell leaving their home are talented too. We are very agile.”

He nodded again.

“Now detective, enough questions on my BF.” Jack said, pointing her fork to Shepard.

“Sorry, aliens always fascinated me…”

“I can see that… But, now your turn. In which club are you?” She asked.

“Easy question. You’re too kind.” He scoffed. “Rugby club.”

“Oh, great choice. Kinda tough, though. One day, if you have time, go to the boxing club. That’s my club!” She said proudly, pointing a thumb on her chest.

“I will.”

“I’m glad, you rested the distention. But, how long?” Thane asked. Shepard stared at her, not sure if she had still a tooth on him, she just shrugged and laughed.

“It’s fiiine! I like him. He’s good.” As she said so, she burped. Shepard’s eyes goggled. But, the more shocking thing was… Thane burping too and laughing softly, to the shock face of John.

“I love her difference.” Thane explained, simply. As he said so, his omnitool beeped. “I have to take this call. My son needs me.”

Shepard stared back in shock again. He has a son? It looks like he had sniffed too much red sand, and didn’t know where he was. Jack came closer to him.

“You know if you suck a drell, you will be all funny, you’ll have hallucinations.” She snickered.

 

And we’re… done now.

 

* * *

Wow. He felt like he travelled in another dimension. Those two were, particular. He wondered if Leng knew Thane was going out with this girl. Leng… where was he? He had to talk to him… to have a serious speech. He felt now all nervous, as he headed to the C dormitory.  
  


* * *

Nobody was there. He called twice, to the third one, Leng replied angrily. “Yes.”

“That’s me… where are you?”

“Oh…” He softened. “In the school kitchen… Come by the back door, I’ll let you enter, I’m alone.”

Once arrived at the kitchen, he texted him to tell him he was there. Leng opened the door for him and went to sit back on the bench, peeling off potatoes.

“What the fuck man?” Shepard laughed. Leng…. Peeling potatoes? Ahaha. What a weird day, today. Kaidan groping and kissing him, Thane burping and have a strange girlfriend, and now this. Could he come back into reality?

“Oh, shut it…” He growled.

“Why are you even doing this?”

“Why. Ask your fucking _new_ boyfriend.” He growled louder. Shepard’s happy face shut down.

“What happened…?”

“This?” He took a potato with a hand. “Is my punition for missing school yesterday!”

“You didn’t find an excuse…”

“They said it was too late! And I had to help in the kitchen. Look how many freaking potatoes are there!”

“I’ll-“

“I don’t need your help.”

“But-”

“No.”

“Okay… Leng, are you angry at me.”

“A little, yes…”

“Why did I do…? I did nothing wrong!”

“You start liking him…. And he is dividing us…”

“Yes, he is… But, don’t pretend… you are all innocent.”

He glared back, throwing away the potato he was peeling. “So tell me, John. What I am suspect of, uh?” He said slowly, with a smirk.

“You didn’t help Rahna, you stood down. Because… she cheated on you. So as a revenge, you didn’t help her. You let her suffer. And I’m asking to myself… what if I do something you don’t like, you would let me down too?”

“Here the difference, Shepard.” He stood up. “You have better value than her, she has no faith and I’m not talking about religion. She will go after what seem better for her, and better doesn’t always mean it’s ‘better.’ Do you follow?”

“I think, we should totally stop this conversation. I had a lot of things, today and I don’t really want to think about this. So, peel your potatoes. And I’ll be going.” He approached, and kiss Leng on the cheek, Leng clutched on him and guide his mouth on his.

“I like you, a lot.” Leng whispered painfully. Shepard left without a word.

He really didn’t feel the courage to go further into this conversation, about Cerberus, Vyrrnus, it was too much for him. Maybe he was scared… because he had some feelings for Leng, and didn’t want to know too much of his “ugly.”

He went back in his dorm.  
  


* * *

“You’re back.”

“I don’t want to talk. I feel, really lost… I need to sleep, please.”

Kaidan surrendered.

 

* * *

Shepard awakened, to Kaidan restless call. “Are you awake?”

“Stop…, shaking me!” Shepard growled. He rolled on the side and stared at Kaidan. “What the hell do you want? What time is it even?”

“3 a.m.”

Shepard stared at him in silent, blinking, then… “Fuck you.” He rolled away.

“Wait, wait.”

He rolled back again. “Whaaat!”

“Did you like it?” He asked, caressing Shepard thigh.

Shepard probed on his arm and stared. “Stop sexually harassing me!”

“Did you or not?”

“Hmm, yes!” Kaidan smiled. “We should totally make out. I love you, Kaidan.”

“You are making fun of me… Right.” His smiled faded out.

“No, not at all. We should totally adopt kids and then live on that… what’s the name again of that huge spatial station.”

“The citadel?”

“The citadel!” He clapped his fingers together, nodding exaggeratedly. “Fuck off.” He rolled back, going back to sleep.

“I’m starting to like your bad temper and well-placed sarcasm.” Kaidan whispered affectionately. “Make me want to fuck your snatch-boy, so hard.” He whispered in purpose, right in Shepard’s ear.

The younger man didn’t respond, his eyes goggled, and he felt a heat crawling between his legs. This was getting dangerous, he was too easily thrown back by this man. If it continues, Kaidan would win his petty revenge and put crap in his relationship with Leng.

He needed to counter-attack. But how… Should he play the same game? Courting him? Or should he run away, ignoring his advances.

“You are doing all of this, for her…” Shepard whispered, drawing Kaidan attention’s back. “You really must love, her. She looks like a great girl.” He then turned around. “But, play with me, Alenko. And I’ll play with her.” He threatened staring back.

“I’ll punch you if you do this.”

“I wonder if she’s a screamer… Will she gag if I shove my dick right in her mouth?”

 Kaidan jumped on him and pulled him by the collar, but Shepard continued with a smirk. “Will she cry, if I pull on her hair? Will she beg for more? After all, she can be a whore, right? She was with Leng, then cheated on him to go with you? Why wouldn’t she cheat on you, to go with me?” He thought Kaidan would punch him, beat him to death, or split his neck with a biotic attack like he almost did for Vyrnnus, but the model student, crashed his body on his and kissed him hard, tearing apart his clothes.

“Not if I shove it first.” Kaidan growled.

 

* * *

It was intense. More intense than Leng. He was shaking, he could almost beg. Kaidan was pulling on his hair, spreading his legs and working his sex in him. He tried not to moan, to stifle how he was feeling, but his sweaty body was betraying him, his penis was leaking and standing like a good soldier ready to shoot, his hips were moving in frenetic movement and synchronization with Kaidan’s, his nose-breathing was loud, rapid.

He couldn’t anymore. He thought if he let out just one little cry maybe the rest will calm down. But no, he shouldn’t have, now he was starting to moan, closing his eyes, abandoning his flesh into the pleasure. But as well, to pretend not seeing the satisfied face of Kaidan.

 

Goodbye, pride.

 


End file.
